Innocence Takes Flight
by FireflyInTheDark94
Summary: Max can handle saving the world and being attacked by Erasers. She can handle hiding from idiots trying to capture her and her flock. What can't she handle? Love and prom. FAX. T for now. Depends what happens. Now, it's WAY bigger than prom.
1. Prologue

**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson. Only the characters I make up and this fanfic belong to me. This is just a random idea I had and I've got some stuff written. First fanfic I've posted but not my first fanfic.**

Max POV

I've always known I wasn't normal. I mean, can you possibly be considered normal if you're 98 human and 2 bird? Or if you have wings, super-speed flight, and the same cooking ability as a rock? Then again, even a rock could probably cook better than me. Anyway, I should get to the point. Normal for me is escaping from or beating the snot out of the evil scientists trying to experiment on me and my flock. Normal for me is traveling around the globe either to hide or shake off the paparazzi. Normal for me is trying to stop insane, retarded, nut-jobs from destroying the world. So what does this mean isn't normal for me? The very last thing you or ANYONE else would ever think of me doing. Going to prom.

**I'll put up chapter 1. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1: What are the odds?

**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson. Only the characters I make up and this fanfic belong to me. This is just a random idea I had and I've got some stuff written. First fanfic I've posted but not my first fanfic.**

Okay, so who am I? I'm Maximum Ride, AKA Max, one of six "bird-kids" that have escaped from a science lab called the School, where they tortured us to see our abilities and such. Since we escaped, we've been either in hiding or saving the world like I said before. So I'm asking myself… why in the world am I sitting in the middle of a classroom at a place that "normal" kids call school?! This is one of those questions I don't have a clue what the answer would be or if I even want to know.

My mom, Dr. Martinez, and "dad" Jeb, decided since no evil activity had been detected over the past like six or so months, that well, the Flock and I needed to at least try to go to a normal school again. So here I am. Last time this hadn't gone so well, but I'm going to hold my tongue and do it for my mom. OK. I'm lying about the whole holding my tongue part but oh well. I'm half truthful. Deal with it.

Now according to the idiots that run this "school," I am what is called a Senior AKA I'm in twelfth grade cause I'm now 18.

Before I go on, I'd like to say that I know what a real senior is and I am not that old! Does it look like I have gray hair yet? Or wrinkles? Or a WALKING STICK?! No offense to the people who do, but when you are 18 years old, it's a bit insulting.

Wait a sec, I haven't even told you what I look like. I can tell you it's not "senior-like." In the past four years, my appearance has changed a lot. Instead of my original blond hair, it's now a dark auburn brown. My bangs fall across my left eye most of the time while the rest goes down to about my shoulders. Since I'm half white, half Hispanic, my skin is a kind of tan and my eyes are brown. I'm 5'11" at the moment. Then again, I have been for about four years now… Bummer.

So now that you know what I look like(and it's not "senior-like, right?), lets get back to the whole school situation. Here I am, sitting in a "senior" Calculus class learning things like f times x equals x squared and m equals f times the sum of x and h minus f times x over the sum of x plus h minus x(don't worry, I don't get it either) like any normal 18 year old girl should be. So let me ask this. When in my life am I EVER going to use this stuff when I spend most of my time saving the world from psycho idiots who I know for a fact specialize in these math equation things?! As far as I'm concerned, the answer would be NEVER.

The bell finally rang, ending the evil math class, as well as the school day. I grabbed my messenger bag, pulled it over my head, and headed out the classroom door. After grabbing the books I needed form my locker, I waited outside for the rest of the flock.

First, I saw the youngest of our group, Angel. She was running towards me, her short curly blond hair flying(that's ironic. No pun intended… ok maybe a bit) all over the place. She carried a small backpack over her shoulders. Right now, she was in the fifth grade.

"Max!" she yelled, throwing her arms around my waist. I hugged her back and stroked her hair.

"Hey Angel. How was school?" She looked up at me with her bright blue eyes, smiling.

"Great! We still get recess!" I laughed softly.

Looking up, I saw three more of the flock members walking towards us: Iggy, Nudge, and the Gasman(AKA Gazzy, Gazzer, Gasser or Gaz).

Iggy's the third oldest in the flock at 18 years old(six mouths younger than me). When we were at the School, the scientists tried to enhance he night vision but failed, causing him to go blind. He has light blue eyes, strawberry blond hair, and very pale white skin. He's about 6'3" or 6'4." He's the best cook EVER, makes bombs with Gazzy behind my back, and is good at picking locks. Plus, since he no longer has his sight, his other senses have improved.

Nudge is the fourth oldest in the flock and is a VERY talkative child. She's 15 years old, African American, and has both brown eyes, and curly brown hair. She's good at hacking into computers.

As for the Gasman, he's 12 year's old and has a very funky digestive system. Hence the name Gasman. He's a cute kid with blond hair and blue eyes. Angel and Gazzy are brother and sister, biologically, while the rest of us just treat each like family(by the way, Iggy's a senior, Nudge is a freshman, and Gazzy is in the seventh grade).

"Hey guys, how was school?" I asked as Angel let go of me. Gazzy shrugged his shoulders as if to say, "OK, could have been better," while Nudge started up her motor mouth.

"It was amazing! In science class, we were told we are going to dissect animals this year, and I feel bad for the animals, but I also think it will be cool to see how they work. DO you think the animals mind? Maybe we should ask them. Hmmm I wonder what they'd way? OH what if we-" I held up my hand to cut her off.

"Wait! Dissecting animals? How is that amazing?" She rolled her eyes.

"They're already dead, Max. So it's not like were killing them. We are just going to see how their bodies work." I narrowed my eyes. It reminded me of the stuff back at the 'School." I am now very thankful I don't have to dissect animals myself. I'd probably throw up. I shuddered just thinking about it. Removing the thought from my head, I turned to Iggy.

"What 'bout your day, Ig?" His expressionless face didn't change except the his sightless eyes narrowed.

"Bite me," he said through gritted teeth. I raised my eyebrows, but decided to talk to him later. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Angel biting her lip.

_Angel? What is it?_ I thought in my head. Why am I thinking this? Wait for it…

_Girl problems. People teasing him cause he's blind. Teachers treating him like he's useless._ Angel replied. Did I forget to mention Angel can read, communicate through, and control minds? Sorry I left out that small detail.

_Poor Ig…_

"Let's just go." Iggy mumbled softly.

"We can't go yet! We have to wait for Fang," I protested, shaking my head.

"he said he'd catch up with us later," Iggy countered, cocking his head back, telling me I'd find my answer behind him. This answer is another one I didn't want to find out. But do I look anyway? Of course.

Confused, I gazed over Iggy's left shoulder. And there he was, standing next to an "old friend." AKA the Red Head Wonder. Now who is this Red Head Wonder? And more importantly, who is Fang?

Fang is the second oldest in the flock. He's a senior as well since he's 18 years old(two months younger than me) and about 6' 1." He has charcoal black hair that falls across his left eye(like me hehehe), while the rest of it looks like Gerard Way's hair(hot lead singer of My Chemical Romance who looks 18 but is really 31 and should be playing Edward in the Twilight movie). He's mostly Italian(without the accent) with olive toned skin. His eyes are extremely dark. I guess you could consider them almost black.

As for this "Red Head Wonder," well the name explains most of it. She's some stupid red head that kissed Fang at the last "real" school we tried to go to. What are the odds that after that school was shut down, we choose the EXACT same one the Red Head Wonder goes to now? In my opinion, VERY BAD ODDS(it's more like a fact but whatever).

So what am I seeing exactly? The Red Head Wonder leaning with her back against a row of lockers holding three books against her chest while Fang is leaning with one arm on the same row of lockers, hovering over her, both of them smiling, giggling, and laughing with the smile Fang only uses with me. This scene sickens me. I'd rather be dissecting a frog than watch this(and I'm being truthful this time).

I closed my mouth that had dropped open and lowered my eyes so all I saw was the ground. I turned without saying anything and ran towards the forest right outside the school. I didn't look back to see if the others were following me and frankly(does someone mind telling me where that word came from?) I didn't care. Once I reached the edge of the forest, I unfurled my wings. Yeah, I wasn't lying about the wings either.

My wings are 13ft wide and are tan with white streaks and dark brown spots. I kicked off the ground, launching myself into the air. I flew up high into the clouds and then streaked across the sky, heading towards my house. I could tell I was going at least 270, almost 280 MPH. Did I forget to mention how fast my super-speed flight was? Well, now you know.

After about fire minutes, I landed on the lush, green grass lawn that belonged to my mom. She bought the land, build a house(more like mansion), and left acres of grass, flowers, and trees bare so the flock could have plenty of room to run around on. I ran up to the huge white house that sat in the middle of the property. It had a total of ten bedrooms, five bathrooms, a living room, kitchen, two offices, dining room, an attic, and a basement. Do you think that's enough room for six mutant bird kids, two adults, one regular kid, and one mutant dog that talks(yes, we have a mutant dog that talks)? Just barely.

I opened and slammed the front door shut again. I headed straight for the stairs, but stopped when I heard a soft hoarse voice behind me.

"Max?" Looking over my shoulder, I saw Ella, my 16 year old half sister, rubbing her right eye with her hand. She had stayed home from school since she had strap throat.

"Hey Ella. Are you feeling any better?" I tried to keep my voice steady. She nodded her head slowly.

"A bit. Are you OK?" I tried to look surprised at her question.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Why would I not be?" I'm fine really. All I saw was Fang hanging out with the Red Head Wonder. That doesn't mean anything, right? Why should it? Why would I be bothered by that? Ella shrugged.

"I don't know. You just seem tense." I took a deep breath before I replied.

"I'm fine, Ella. Really, I am." She gazed at me, unconvinced.

"OK, then. You know I'm here for you if you need to talk about anything, right? Mom is, too, you know." Smiling softly, I nodded.

"I know, Ella, and thanks."

Seeing that I wasn't ready to talk, she turned and left the room saying, "Your welcome. I'm getting tired so I'll see you later."

"OK," I answered as she disappeared. I headed up the stairs slowly. I'm just overreacting. That's all…

I reached the door of my room at the end of the hall. I opened it and walked in. My room walls were painted black with a large red _fleur de lis_ in the middle. Posters of my favorite bands, books, and movies covered the extra black space. My bed was pushed up against the wall, covered in black and red sheets. There was a desk for studying, a bookshelf, a lounge chair, closet door(of course), and a small nightstand. Throwing my bag down on the floor by the night stand and closing the door roughly, I collapsed on the bed. I stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily. Fang was just talking to her. That's it. Nothing is going to happen.

Nothing. Is. Going. To. Happen. Right?

I couldn't take it anymore. So what did I do? I did something we "bird-kids" never do. Or at least something we do rarely. And what's that?

I broke down.

I broke down… and cried.

**OK. Couple things. First, I couldn't think of anything but the dissect animals. I hated that in school and it sounded like stuff related to the "School" so I went with that. Second, Gerard Way? I loved his old hair when it like flipped out at the end. Not the short kind. But he's hot either way. Third, the room Max has is the way I want my room just so you know cause that's where I got the idea from. And fourth, the fleur de lis is one of my favorite symbols and has two meanings in this story. One: it was used a a symbol of war in Europe and Two: it means "purity" which has a lot to do with the story. You try and figure it out. If you have any ideas let me know and I'll try to put them in in some way. Also please let me know what you think. I'll keep writing but I'd like some reviews before I post too much. Thanks!**

**xxthexxblackxxrosexx**


	3. Chapter 2: Once upon a time

**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson. Only the characters I make up and this fanfic belong to me. This is just a random idea I had and I've got some stuff written. First fanfic I've posted but not my first fanfic.**

I don't know how long I laid there on my bed, crying. I don't know when I fell asleep. So, what do I know? That dreams(or rather, nightmares) make everything worse. Pictures flashed before my eyes like a slideshow, showing me things I didn't want to see. The Red Head Wonder. Fang. Leaning against the lockers. Talking. Laughing. Hugging. Kissing. Myself, broken. Lying on the ground, crying harder than I ever have before.

Why couldn't I handle this? Why was I acting this way? I didn't feel anything for Fang. He was like my best friend, my brother, my family. I shouldn't feel like this if that's the case. I shouldn't feel sad or angry or for some reason, jealous? I should feel happy… for him…

So why do I do I want to rip someone's throat out and make them eat it?**(A/N Sorry. I had to say that. I've wanted to do it before too)** Or go hide somewhere and never be seen for the rest of my life?**(A/N that too…)** Can someone PLEASE give me a hint? Or just straight out tell me?**(A/N Sure. YOUR IN LOVE, YOU DORK!)**

I heard a soft knock on my door. It made me start crying again. Don't ask me why cause I couldn't answer you. My door creaked open. Angel's high, sweet voice barely reached my ears.

"Max? What's wrong? Why did you fly off?" I didn't respond. I just kept crying. Knowing she would try to search my mind for answers if I didn't answer her aloud, I cleared my head. I forgot Fang, the Red Head Wonder, and everything else that had haunted my dreams earlier. So what was I thinking about now? Bunnies. I like bunnies…

"Max?"

"What happened? Max, why are you crying? Did the TV break? WOULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Gazzy and Nudge had arrived. I had a feeling Iggy was there as well but I couldn't be sure. I continued to lie there, shaking. My crying had become silent. The salt of my tears covered my lips. Sneaking through the crack of my mouth, the water left a bitter taste on my tongue. A small, soft hand rubbed my gently. Looking up, I saw Angel sitting on her knees with a worried expression on her face. She looked at me with pleading eyes, wanting to know what had happened. I could trust her...

_The Red Head Wonder. Fang. Leaning against the lockers. Talking. Laughing. Hugging. Kissing. Myself, broken. Lying on the ground, crying harder than ever before. Deserted by everyone._ The pictures continued to flash over and over again. They just wouldn't stop.

Angel eyes widened and tears started to form, ready to fall.

"Do you-" I shook my head. _Please, Angel. Not now._ She stopped herself. Nodding her head, she hugged me around the neck, her tears rolling down her face. I hugged her back. I needed the comfort. Reluctantly, Angel let go, thinking I wanted to be alone. True, part of me did, and part of me didn't. I kind of wanted someone to be with me and help me. But she knew who I did want right now. He couldn't be here for me. He didn't want to be here for me. All he cares about is his stupid, retarded, no good, idiotic, insert you choice of words here!!

I narrowed my eyes, the tears making them burn. Falling back onto my pillow facedown, I heard Angel whisper, "She's just tired and worried about some stuff." More whispers came but I blocked them out and went back to sleep.

Don't you hate it when you go to sleep and wake up around six hours later when you only meant to sleep like thirty minutes? I do.

When I woke up, the clock read 10:43 PM. My eyes burned again from the frozen tears as they widened in shock. I scrambled out of bed and started on my homework. I won't bore you with the details, but I will tell you this. CALCULUS SUCKS!

Anyway, after my homework was done, I snuck downstairs to get some food and then return to my room. The clock now read 12:24 AM. Since I wasn't tired and everyone else was asleep(well ALMOST everyone. Not counting me. Take a WILD guess.), I decided to write in my journal. And yes, it's a journal, NOT a diary. I've never really been a writer(that makes NO sense whatsoever), but I find I feel better when I write out my feelings.**(A/N I wrote this part since this is what I do when I feel bad. And look where it's gotten me? One of my poems is about to be published in a book and I was nominated for Best Poet of 2008! So write it out people. WRITE IT OUT!)** So, that's what I'm going to do. Here's a bit of what I'm writing tonight… well actually this morning but whatever. Here we go:

Date: I don't know and really don't care but it's almost 12:30 in the morning.

Dear whoever is reading this,

Please know that this is probably the last thing you will ever read since if you do read this, I will hunt you down and kill you(Don't worry, this does not apply to fanfic readers LOL). If you wish to live, stop reading NOW. Anyway, I just wrote a new story. You wanna hear it? Too bad cause I'm gonna tell you anyway. Once up a time, there was a red haired frog(haha weird. Wonder who that is?) who had more warts than everyone in the world. She was stupid and extremely UGLY. There was also a beautiful eagle that soared through the skies. One day the eagle got hungry. She flew around looking for food. The ugly frog started to piss her off with her croaking so the eagle pumbled(meaning squashed) her into fruitcake. From then on, the eagle lived happily ever after with her lovely raptor falcon boyfriend**(A/N I love raptor falcons.)** and never had to see or hear that &# of a frog ever again. Like it? I do. I like the ending the best…

So that's a bit of what I wrote. I felt better once I'd finish… There was a lot more than just that chunk. Anyway, I must have been writing for a long time cause the clock now read 1:38 AM. Who knew I could write for more than an hour. And I wasn't even done yet.

That's when I heard the front door open. My eyes widened as I listened for any other noise. None came except for the front door closing. No footsteps, no talking, nothing. And that immediately clued me into who had just arrived. So, I pretended I didn't notice anything. Until my door opened and the most gorgeous face in the world peeked into my room.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Fang asked quietly, blinking slowly. His voice was deep and lovely. Wait a sec. Why am I thinking this? It's just Fang for goodness sake. I looked at him with my eyes, cold and emotionless, without moving my head at all.

"You're one to talk." I put as much venom into my voice as possible. "Why the H-E double hockey sticks are you coming in at 1:40 in the morning?" I half whispered/half yelled. I didn't feel like cussing him out this early in the morning.

"I was with some people and we lost track of time." Yeah, you did. Making out with your new girlfriend and her other friends. Lets just have a party, why don't we? I narrowed my eyes. "So, what did I miss?" he asked, cocking his head and raising his eyebrows in question. Oh, he has beautiful eyebrows… WHAT THE &# AM I THINKING?!

"Get out."

"Why?" He cocked his head to the other side.

"Cause you're pissing me off." And with that I cracked. I reached over and grabbed the Eight Ball I found at some store. I bought it for no reason but it worked perfectly in this situation. I chunked it at him and it hit on the top of his head, just where I wanted it to go.

"OW!! WHAT THE F&?!" he whispered/shouted at me. I glared at him as the eight ball rolled away.

"I said 'get out' and you didn't. Do you want me to hit you harder?" He rubbed his head and exited my room, closing the door behind him. But not before sending a death glare my way. I just smiled at him and waved at him girly girl like.

After he was gone, my eyes started to droop. I guess I was getting tired again. So I put the thoughts of Fang and the 'RHW' out of my head and stuffed my journal back into my desk. I lay down on my bed again and closed my eyes with one thought in my head.

_Tomorrow… I mean today is going to be a LLLOOONNNGGG day._

**Hey guys. Sorry about the shorter chapter. I'm getting ready for the release of Breaking Dawn at midnight so I probably won't post again until I'm done with the book. But I can finish the book in a few hours with the way I read so it won't take long. Also, I know the story she wrote is cheesy and stupid but I couldn't think of anything else so OH WELL. Please review and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas. Thanks.**

**XxthexxblackxxrosexX**


	4. Chapter 3: Meet the band

**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson. Only the characters I make up and this fanfic belong to me. This is just a random idea I had and I've got some stuff written. First fanfic I've posted but not my first fanfic.**

Getting up was not pretty. I felt like my eyes were glued shut. I literally had to use my fingers to open them(how pathetic is that?). Everything around me was blurry. I slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to splash water on my face. It helped A LOT. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. No one else seemed to be awake yet. I walked back into my room wrapped in a towel. The Magic Eight Ball was still on the floor. I picked it up and shook it.

"Will the 'RHW' die slowly and painfully by my hand?"

_**You make the future what you want it to be. **_It read. I chuckled darkly. I liked this ball no matter how cheesy that sounded. Two good things came out of it. I was still laughing when I put it back on my nightstand.

I slipped on some black cargo pants, a brown shirt with a guitar on it and some black and red tennis shoes. After drying my hair, I brushed it out and grabbed a brown hat with an eagle on it and put it on backwards. The clock read 7:00 AM when I grabbed my bag and black My Chemical Romance jacket and headed out the door.

I left my mom a note downstairs saying I'd already left for school and that I'd see her tonight. It took about five minutes to get back to the school building. I was meeting some of my friends early for band practice. Yes. BAND PRACTICE. My friends and I decided to start a band to see what it was like and because we all loved music. So far it was going pretty well.

The music teacher gave us a key of our own so we could practice when we needed to. I unlocked the door and headed inside, my friends already there with their instruments. I stared at them with a confused look on my face. Chikai**(1) **giggled and answered my question before I had a chance to speak.

"We got tired of waiting so we climbed through the window." I nodded slowly and smiled.

How about I introduce you to the band? Here we go.

First, there's Chikai. She's not really Japanese but her mom loves Japanese culture so that's where she got her name. We just call her Shortie. She's about a head shorter than everyone else. I guess about 4'11," maybe even shorter than that**(2)**. She's always really hyper and fun to hang out with cause she always makes people happy. You can't NOT love her. She has black hair with red and blue highlights(she changes them depending the time of year or special occasions. Otherwise it's just random like now). It's just long enough to put up into two spiky pigtails that make her look like a rabbit. A very cute hyper rabbit, with strange violet eyes and light cream colored skin. She wore the punkish looking outfits. You know, really tall black boots, dark colored plaid or leather skirts, sometimes with pants or leggings under them, band shirts or shirts that had funny sayings and pictures on them, gloves, etc**(3)**. I liked it. She was one of the guitarists.

Next, there's Emma, our drummer. She also goes by Em, Boomer, or Boom**(4)**. Why Boomer? Cause she'll blow your ears off with her drumming, or sometimes even while talking. She's amazing at what she does though. She's a little shorter than Iggy with dirty blond hair that she usually just pulls back into a ponytail. Her eyes a dark ocean blue and her skin is tinted faintly tan. She sticks to mostly jeans and pants with long or short sleeved t-shirts of different colors.

Then, there's Angela. She's our bass. We call her Ang or DoReMi cause her boyfriend(AKA Moneybags) is the son of a millionaire. She's my height, has shoulder length brown hair that flips out at the end, tan skin, and emerald colored eyes. She doesn't really have a specific style she sticks to. Sometimes shorts(not the really short one's. the one's that come down to your knee), pants, skirts, capris, etc. Same with shirts and accessories. You just never know with Ang.

And then there's me, Wild Wings. Yes, they knew about my wings. Lots of people had heard of us, but even if they didn't, I wouldn't have kept it from my friends. Other than the flock, these were my best friends. Really the only people who knew the real me. And the best part, they didn't care. They thought it was cool but that's not why they were my friends. They liked me for me.

Anyway, I took music when I first came to the school and the music teacher told me I was a natural. I know how to play all the instruments my friends play plus some others as well. In the band, I play guitar and keyboard/piano, depending on the song. I'm also lead singer. Everyone has an amazing voice though, but I was outvoted when it came to who was in front.

So now that you know them, lets get back to the music room.

"Sorry, guys. I had a rough day yesterday," I said as I picked up my guitar.

"Let me guess. Fang pissing you off again?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Shortie. You could say that. But forget it, no big deal. Let's just practice." The others rolled their eyes this time as I pulled the guitar strap over my head, knowing how difficult I could be. DoReMi shook her head slightly.

"Fine. But this _will_ come up again sooner or later and you _will_ talk. Got it?" Friends. You got love 'em. I laughed quietly, but nodded my head.

"Yeah, OK. I got it."

"OH! I almost forgot to tell you guys! Mrs. Stanly talked to me the other day about us playing at the social tonight! And then if everyone likes us, we might get to play at other events, like prom!" Boomer shouted out of nowhere. My eyes widened just like Shortie's and DoReMi's.

"Are you serious, dude?! THAT'S AWESOME!" Shortie screamed, jumping up and down, holding on tightly to her guitar. DoReMi and I just smiled.

"Well, I guess we better get practicing," I said. The others nodded, still grinning. Like I'd said, this was going to be a _lllooonnnggg _day.

**Hey guys. Finally finished Breaking Dawn and it was AMAZING. I would've finished it sooner without so many distractions. Anyway, a couple things:**

**1) Chikai means short. I'm not good with names so if someone would rather me not use Japanese stuff let me know. I'm learning to speak Japanese and I find the names and words awesome because pretty much any word can be a name. Plus I can get more creative with different stuff to work with so just let me know what you think about that. I will not use ALL Japanese names. Just a few.**

**2) NO offense to people who are that short. I had Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh!(go ahead laugh, I don't care. I LOVE ANIME) stuck in my head so I thought I'd put someone really short in there. Again, no offense. I'm like 2 or 3 inches taller than that.**

**3) Did that description make any sense whatsoever?**

**4) Feel free to tell me the nicknames suck because I say again, I'm not good with names. I don't mind ideas, either.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. It's what is keeping me writing. Sorry about the even shorter chapter, but I want to know what you guys think of the band idea, names, Max's friends, etc. I know not much happened in this chapter, but I don't want to get to far into it if people don't like the idea. The next chapter will be longer cause it will be the entire school day with new people and stuff with Fang, and the 'RHW.' I'm already working on it, but I need to have an idea of what you guys think before I post it. Please review and give me your thoughts and ideas about the chapter. Thanks again.**

**Xxthexxblackxxrosexx**

**BTW, if you like the band idea, can you give me suggestions on names for their band? I'd appreciate the help.**


	5. Chapter 4: Best Mom Ever

**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson. Only the characters I make up and this fanfic belong to me. This is just a random idea I had and I've got some stuff written. First fanfic I've posted but not my first fanfic.**

For all those people out there that have never had detention, it sucks. You do nothing, but copy down school rules until your fingers bleed from the inside out. OK, so it's not that gory, but it doesn't make it anymore fun. Now, why am I in detention? Hmm… let's go back in time till right after band practice, shall we?

_Flashback_

_I walked towards my history class, ready for school to be over. Kids were just coming in like five minutes before the bell rung. I rolled my eyes. At least band practice helped us to be on time. I had almost reached my classroom when our favorite little frog jumped(wow that makes sense) in front of me, blocking my path. The smile she put on her face was forced. My scowl sure wasn't._

"_Max, it's so good to see you." Yeah, and I'm not a mutant freak with two gigantic wings attached to my back! Right? NO!_

"_Get out of my way," I said, narrowing my eyes at her. Since the first time I met her, I didn't give a care if I was polite. As for her smile? It was apparently stuck to her face._

"_Aw, what's wrong Max? Aren't you really happy to see me?" No. What would make me happy is if I had a hammer in my hand right now. The things I could do… I didn't change my expression._

"_No, I'm really not, toad face. So why don't you move your freaking body somewhere else so I don't have to effi-ing look at it?" She gasped. I smiled after knocking the grin off her face._

"_I… I… I don't understand…" I'm sure if I could see my face right now, it would have the 'Are you a duffus? DUH!' look all over it._

"_Do I need to speak slower so it can get through to that pea brain of yours, moron? GET. OUT. OF. THE. WAY." Why was she starting to smile again? Good God, she has issues._

"_I know what this is about. It's Fang and me, isn't it? Your jealous, aren't you? HAHAHA, this is priceless. I come to this school and now the all powerful Maximum Ride can't handle-" Just like earlier this morning, I cracked. 'Hello, Mrs. Wart, meet my fist.' SMACK! I hit her nose. CRACK! It broke and bled. BANG! She fell to the ground. And I yelled 'HALLELUJAH!'(I'm going a bit overboard, I admit. But it's fun.)_

"_Shut your filthy mouth, you slut. And get out of the darn doorway," I growled through my teeth. I glared at her with all my might that daggers were going to pop out any second. That's probably why I didn't see the principal walking down the hall._

_End Flashback_

So, there you have it. I got in trouble, Girl-croaks-a-lot smirked at me, and here I am in detention. Yes, RIGHT AFTER IT HAPPENED. They decided that I could miss class and make it up later because no one had time to watch me after school with the social coming up. Thus, the fact I'm here bleeding through my skin writing "I shall not hit my fellow students or disrespect them in any way." I rolled my eyes every time I wrote it just to annoy the teacher that was with me. I swear, if I was in here one more minute, I was going to-

The bell saved both the teacher and myself from both boredness and murder/suicide done on my part. I grabbed my bag, threw the rules I'd written down at the teacher, and ran out the door.

I headed to my English class after picking up the necessary books from my locker. I felt people staring at me and heard whispers throughout the hall. I rolled my eyes as I entered the classroom. I sat down in my seat at the back of the room and let my bag drop to the floor. Laying my head on the desk, I tried to relax before class. That is, until three hands slapped me on the back.

"Nice work, Wild Wings! Never thought you'd actually do it!" Looking up, I saw Shortie, Boomer, and DoReMi sitting in their desks around me, grinning ear to ear. Again, I rolled my eyes and grinned myself. Shortie leaned forward.

"So, how was it?" she asked, anxiously. I laughed.

"It was great. Her nose cracked like an egg." They all laughed. DoReMi shook her head.

"I so wish I'd been there. I would have _loved_ to hit her myself," she said, rubbing her hands together like an evil maniac. We all laughed, again. Wow… lots of laughing.

"You can use my drumsticks," Boomer offered, making us laugh… _again._ But our fun ended as the teacher cleared his throat and started his speech.

Later at lunch

The band and I sat at out table in the corner of the lunchroom. We were still cracking up from our previous classes(we'd been thinking of ways to torture the 'RHW' and then drawing them out in pictures) and continuing on with our cartoon drawings.

"OH! We could go to Sea World and knock her into the shark cage by accident." Shortie began drawing while the rest of us did what? YOU GUESSED IT! Laughed. Ha. Ha. Ha. I scratched my chin to look like I was thinking.

"I wonder if sharks like their toads medium rare or well done?" The others covered their mouths to muffle their laughter as I grinned. Crappy joke, but who cares? That's how my friends and I have fun. Cause we're dorks. But we like it.

"So, what are we going to do about the social tonight?" DoReMi asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She continued when nobody answered. "I mean like clothes and stuff." Boomer, Shortie, and I looked at each other, panicking.

"We are NOT going shopping," we said at the same time. Shortie copied DoReMi's look by corssing her arms, Boomer banged her head on the table, and I just glared at DoReMi. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, guys. We gotta get something to wear." I shook my head.

"It's not like this is prom. Why do we have to dress up to play a couple songs." Boomer and Shortie nodded their heads. DoReMi leaned forward.

"I'll get Josh to pay for everything. Just please come for a little bit?"

"Get me a free car from Moneybags and I'll go whether he pays or not," Shortie said. DoReMi glanced at her.

"You know I can't get you that. How about I pay and we go to the social in a limo?"

"Deal." Boomer and I glared at Shortie. She put on an innocent look. "What? I like limos." We turned our attention back to DoReMi.

"This isn't over. No dresses. No skirts. Nothing that makes me look like I'm going to a club," I ordered.

"Dido for me," Boomer said. DoReMi thought for a second and then agreed.

"Fine. I already have some outfits planned anyway. We'll meet after school, run by our houses to drop our stuff of, go shopping, and then get ready for the social." This couldn't be good.

After school

One of the only things good about school events is that the teachers don't want to grade papers when they go home so we don't get homework. I put my things back in my locker and headed outside to wait for the rest of the band. I was actually surprised at how many people were happy that I had punched the 'RHW.' Guys were always like 'Nice going, babe.' Part of me wanted to punch them for saying that, but I resisted. The girls weren't that happy. The frogs fellow fly eaters glared at me like saying 'How dare you slap her! Next you'll be after me.' In my head, I was saying 'You know it.' Altogether, It was strange.

The band finally came out. They had carpooled today, so we headed over to DoReMi's Mini Cooper S. I have a question. Why do people always assume it's a girl's car? In this case, it was but it's a nice car. It can reached up to like 145 or 150 MPH. I can go that fast in my sleep, but others cars? No so much. Plus, the car looks sweet. It's a royal blue with black stripes and a black hood. Black leather, awesome stereo. Altogether, nice car. So don't judge the car before you ride it(that sounded SO WEIRD).

I lived the farthest from school so we drove by their houses first. We told their parents what we were doing, dropped off their school stuff, and then headed for my house. DoReMi parked outside and we all got out. I opened the door to the smell of chocolate chip cookies. YUM. The others smelled it too, so we rushed to kitchen, nearly knocking each other over.

"Hey, Mom!" I said while the others said, "Hey, Dr. Martinez!" She turned around and smiled at us.

"Hello, girls. Would you like some cookies?" We all grinned.

"Yes!" Shortie, Boomer, and DoReMi grabbed two each. I grabbed five. "Thanks, Mom!" "Thanks, Dr. Martinez!" we yelled, running up the stairs. I opened the door to my room, and dropped my bag, stuffing the cookies in mouth at the same time. DoReMi sat on my bed, Boomer sat at my desk, and Shortie laid on the floor. We looked at her, confused.

"What? It's better than standing up!" I rolled my eyes, while the others laughed.

"You guys wait here. I gonna go talk to my mom real quick," I said. I got an 'OK.'(Shortie), 'Sure thing.'(Boomer), and 'Uh-huh'(DoReMi). Rolling my eyes again, I headed back down the stairs.

"Hey, Mom. Um, my friends and I were gonnna go _shopping _for the social tonight in a little bit. That OK?" She nodded her head, stirring dough for more cookies. Hmmm… cookies.

"Of course, Max. It's fine. I didn't even know you were going to the social." I scratched my head.

"Yeah, I wasn't until Mrs. Stanly told us our band could play during the event." She looked at me, her eyes wide with pride(haha that rhymed!).

"OH! Honey, that's wonderful! Your first show!" She hugged me and I hugged her back. "You're going to do great!"

"Thanks, Mom. I hope so."

"I know so, Max." She went back to her stirring. I started to head back to the stairs when she said what I had hoped she wouldn't say. "I got a call from the school." I closed my eyes and turned around slowly. "I just have one question. Why exactly did you punch Lissa?" I opened my eyes. She didn't look mad. Just curious.

"She was pissing me off. She wouldn't let me go into the classroom and then she started talking about… about… Fang." I said his name like it was poisonous. I screwed up my face like I'd smelled Gazzy after he rips one. I waited for the explosion.

"OK. Enough said." I stared at her, shocked.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" She nodded her head.

"I understand. You sometimes lose control and you're used to hitting someone when they make you mad. You need to work on it, but until then that's all I have to say. I probably would have punched her too if I had been there." I continued to stare at her.

"Really?" I squeaked. Yes, I SQUEAKED. She nodded again and chuckled.

"Yes, really. Now, hurry up and go ask your friends if you have enough time to stay for dinner or if they want to do that after shopping."

"OK." I squeaked… again.

I headed upstairs with three words going through my head.

_**BEST. MOM. EVER.**_

**Hey guys! Thanks a bunch for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter. I still need ideas for the band name. The next chapter is dinner and shopping so keep the ideas coming. I can't do the social chapter(which is after the next chapter) without a band name so unless I think of one or you people vote on one, I can't post it. ****macO'Niell**** suggested Rip Tide. Just let me know ASAP. Please no flames on the Mini Cooper stuff. My brother has one and it's amazing and they are really nice cars. But DoReMi has like ten cars cause of her boyfriend(Josh or Moneybags) so you'll see her with lots more than just the Mini. Please review the chapter and let me know about any ideas you have. Thanks again!**

**xxthexxblackxxrosexx**


	6. Chapter 5: Let go of the H2O!

**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson. Only the characters I make up and this fanfic belong to me. This is just a random idea I had and I've got some stuff written. First fanfic I've posted but not my first fanfic.**

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! You have the coolest mom EVER!" Shortie screamed after I had told them what my mom had said downstairs. I smiled.

"Yeah. I thought she would've at least scolded me."

"You know, she does have a point though. You are use to solving your problems physically, especially when someone pisses you off," DoReMi said, smirking. The other two smiled and nodded in agreement while I just shrugged.

"Whatever you say. Look, she also wanted to know if we wanted to stay for dinner and then go shopping or shop first and then come back and eat before the social."

"I say we just eat dinner first. Then go shopping, come back here to change, and then head to the social. Cool?" Boomer asked.

"Cool."

"Cool."

"Hot." DoReMi, Boomer, and I looked at Shortie. She giggled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. It's cool." I leaned against the wall.

"So, what do you guys want to do until dinner?" I asked.

"We could play a card game or something…" Shortie suggested from the floor. DoReMi rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Just as long as we don't play Slap Jacks or any other game that involves hitting. Last time we tried that, Wild Wings nearly broke our hands trying to hit the Aces." Boomer screwed her face up, remember the game while Shortie started rolling around, laughing. I scratched the back of my neck, grinning.

"It's not my fault, dude. You're just lucky my hand landed on the bottom every single time."

"What about Texas Hold 'Em?" Boomer shook her head.

"What are we going to gamble? Animal Crackers? Cause I don't gamble money." The rest of us shook our head. Shortie sat up, cocking her head to the side.

"What about video games? Or just TV? Or we could just talk about stuff? Wild Wings, you said you would tell us about Fang and-" I silenced her with a glare.

"I don't want to talk about it now guys…" I said, sighing. Shortie brought out her puppy eyes. Her lip started trembling. If I haven't already told you, Shortie can do puppy faces almost as good as Angel. 'Almost' is good enough in this situation.

"Please Wild Wings…" she begged. Boomer and DoReMi snickered. I hit my head against the wall in defeat.

"Fine. I saw him hanging out with the Red Head Wonder the other day and got pissed off, so I ran home by myself. Big whoop." Shortie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Yeah right. We know there's more than that."

"Fine, I came home and cried for HOURS. OK, I ADMIT IT. The amazing Maximum Ride cried because she'll n-never have a chance to be with… w-with…" OK, I am NOT going to cry in front of my friends. I AM NOT. I refuse. So, I stuttered, but that doesn't mean squat. I felt three pairs of arms wrap around me and heard Shortie yell "GROUP HUG!" I smiled a small smile, glancing at each of my friends. "Sorry, guys. You shouldn't have to see me like this."

"Come on, Wild Wings. Everyone has to cry sometimes. It's not a bad thing and it's not a weakness either. It shows you have a heart. You're just showing your emotions. Everyone does it. Don't feel like it's a sin or anything." Boomer gave me a supporting squeeze on my shoulder. DoReMi and Shortie nodded.

"Yeah, what she said. We're your friends and we don't care if you cry or not. Well, we do… We don't want you to be sad, but if you have to cry, then cry. Don't be afraid to let go of some H2O." I pulled on Shortie's hair. She laughed, while the rest of us smiled. They let go of me, but didn't go back to sitting. We banged our fists together, threw them behind us, and snapped our fingers. "Psh!" We started laughing again. Anyone ever seen Fresh Prince of Bel-Air? We use Will and Jazz's handshake from the show as our own. We can't help but laugh when do it.

"Anything else happen?" DoReMi asked hesitantly. I'm guessing she didn't want me to break down again.

"Well, I fell asleep and then I wrote in my journal… Hold on." I walked over to my desk, opened one of the drawers, and grabbed my brown leather journal. I opened it and read:

_Dear whoever is reading this,_

_Please know that this is probably the last thing you will ever read since if you do read this, I will hunt you down and kill you(Don't worry, this does not apply to fanfic readers LOL). If you wish to live, stop reading NOW. Anyway, I just wrote a new story. You wanna hear it? Too bad cause I'm gonna tell you anyway. Once up a time, there was a red haired frog(haha weird. Wonder who that is?) who had more warts than everyone in the world. She was stupid and extremely UGLY. There was also a beautiful eagle that soared through the skies. One day the eagle got hungry. She flew around looking for food. The ugly frog started to piss her off with her croaking so the eagle pumbled(meaning squashed) her into fruitcake. From then on, the eagle lived happily ever after with her lovely raptor falcon boyfriend and never had to see or hear that &# of a frog ever again. Like it? I do. I like the ending the best…_

Loud laughs filled the room when I was done reading. I even started to snicker. DoReMi was leaning against the wall, her head thrown back. Boomer was holding onto DoReMi and clutching her stomach so she didn't fall over or break anything important, like a lung. Shortie was back on the ground, rolling around in a fit of giggles and laughter.

Slowly, the noise died down to the every once in a while snicker or snort. Everyone was grinning.

"That's priceless," DoReMi said, breathlessly. "Anything else?" I nodded.

"Fang came into my room at like 2:00 in the morning. He wouldn't leave me alone so I…" Boomer's grin grew.

"You what?"

"I threw my Magic Eight Ball at him." The laughter started all over again. We only stopped when we heard my mom's yell.

"Dinners ready!"

**Hey, people! Sorry to end it there, but I wanted to get something posted for you guys so I decided to post the before dinner part first. Next chapter will be the actual dinner and shopping. Max still owed the band an explanation about Fang so I decided to that and then a bit of random stuff, too. The next chapter will be longer. Keep the band names coming. I've got lots already from people. I'll post them after the dinner/shopping chapter and then everyone can vote on their favorite. I hope you guys like this chapter and I also hope it wasn't to cheesy. I'll post the next one ASAP. Thanks for the reviews and ideas!**

**xxthexxblackxxrosexx**


	7. Chapter 6: Basically Black

**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson. Only the characters I make up and this fanfic belong to me. This is just a random idea I had and I've got some stuff written. First fanfic I've posted but not my first fanfic.**

"Dinner's ready!"

We ran down the stairs the second after my mom yelled. We were STARVING. Once, down the stairs, I entered the kitchen first, the rest of the band right behind me. That is, until I was tackled to the ground.

"MAX!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THAT'S AWESOME!! CAN WE COME PLEASE?? PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE!!"

"Nudge! Calm down! What in the world are you talking about?"

"Angel told me about tonight at the social!! PLEASE!! I'M BEGGING!!" I looked past Nudge to Angel, who was scratching the back of her head. I narrowed my eyes. _Angel, what is she talking about?_ She smiled.

_I told her about the band. All four of you guys were thinking about it at the same time so it was kind of impossible to not hear._ My eyes widened. She shook her head and held up her hands. _Don't worry! I only told Nudge and Gazzy. Iggy and… Fang don't know anything. They can find out for themselves tonight._ I looked at Gazzy. He had a cheesy smile on his face. Looking back at Nudge, who was grinning, I sighed.

"Fine. You can come IF Nudge gets off me," she jumped immediately," and IF Mom is OK with it." I stood up, waiting for my mom to answer. She turned to me, smiling(what is with all the smiling?).

"Of course. I'll drop them off and let them stay for a little. I'm coming to see you guys at the end. I just want to see you guys once." I nodded, grinning. I turned around to the band, who were doing what? Smiling. Everyone was smiling for some reason. I don't know why, they just were. We walked over to the table and sat down. The order? Going right. I was at one end, Shortie, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Total, oh look an empty seat, Iggy, my mom, Ella, Boomer, DoReMi. Back to me. Jeb was out of town. The empty seat? It must be Jesus.

"Eat up." The table was covered in food. Lasanga. YUM. And lots of other stuff. If I say what, you might start to get hungry. "So, what are you girls going shopping for?" Iggy and Gazzy started snickering.

"Max? Shopping? HAHA! Good one." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not a joke. I'm being forced to." DoReMi shook her head, taking a bite of some toasted French bread(YUM).

"We're going shopping for some new clothes. Just something a little different. But don't worry about money, Dr. Martinez. Josh is paying for it."

"Yeah, Moneybags got us covered, you know?" Boomer and I snickered at Shortie's remark. DoReMi glared at her.

"Can we come?" Angel and Nudge asked at the same time.

"NO! I'm already going to be tortured. I don't need to bring along two people who will make me try on every freaking piece of clothing in the mall. Besides, I'm already letting you come to social. That's enough for tonight." I shouted. Boomer grinned at the two girls who were now frowning.

"Don't worry. There's still prom." Nudge and Angel started giggling. I glared at Boomer. She shrugged.

"Don't count on it. I'm not going to prom," I said, giving my lasagna to much attention.

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Gazzy shouted. He was distracted by the Jell-o that wouldn't stay on his fork.

"How can you not go to prom?" Ella asked, shocked.

"Just don't want to. I don't see the point." Lasagna...

"That can't be the reason. I mean, is it F-" For the third freaking time that day, CRACK. My plate broke in half and so did my heart. I banged my fist on the table and stood up, my chair falling to the ground.

"THE REASON?! YOU WANT TO KNOW THE REASON?! MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO WEAR A DRESS! OR HAVE TO DANCE! OR MAYBE IT'S JUST THE FACT THAT THE ONE GUY I WOULD WANT TO GO WITH IS TO BUSY DATING A FAT OLD BULLFROG AND FORGETING HIS BEST FRIEND!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears rolling down my face. Gosh, I was so pissed off… Why did everyone have to ask questions? Everyone stared at me, surprised. And I'll give you one guess who decided to show up for dinner just at that moment.

I sat on a bench outside the mall, waiting for my friends to show up. I'd run off the second I saw _him_ standing in the doorway. I'd ran up the stairs, into my room, and out the window, flying at 300 MPH. Yes, 300. I was pissed off, embarrassed, humiliated… I hid my face in my hands, the tears still flowing. Have I been drinking to much water lately? I felt three arms wrap around me, just like before.

"It's OK, Wild Wings, it's OK." I sighed, leaning against Boomer. I looked the each of them, grateful I had such amazing friends.

"I'm so sorry. I had no right to freak out like that. Just today, there have been too many questions. I just couldn't handle it…" I shook my head slowly, closing my eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We told you earlier, it's OK if you freak out. We understand why you do it and we're here for you. You just need time to get used to the fact that you can't always break stuff when your made, unless you have the OK to do so," DoReMi said, smiling slightly.

"Like breaking Girl-croaks-a-lot's nose." Shortie nudged me with her elbow, jokingly. We all laughed. "Psh!" We did our handshake and headed into the mall. Time for torture.

"No way, DoReMi!" I shook my head as we walked by different stores. DoReMi rolled her eyes.

"Come on, guys. There just stores. They are NOT going to bite you."

"You don't know that…" I muttered softly. Shortie was skipping to my left.

"Can we go to Hot Topic? I know we can find some stuff there." We looked at her nervously. "Don't worry, not the girly club stuff. The leather, the pants, the jewely, the hats, the gloves etc. Please! Give it a try." I shrugged my shoulders while Boomer nodded. DoReMi sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Lead the way." Shorite shrieked quietly with joy and started skipping to Hot Topic. We entered the store. One of the store people with lots of piercings and spiky hair asked if we needed help. Shortie shook her head.

"No thanks. We got this." He nodded and went back to sorting shirts. Shortie turned around. "You guys look around. If you see anything you like, keep it, try it on and we'll say what we think. Also look for stuff for each other. GO!"

I walked around the store with no idea what I wanted to wear. I liked hats, gloves, and jewelry, but as for clothes? I had no idea. I found some nice black gloves. I picked them up and tried them on. The fingers were cut off and they had some rips in them. They nearly reached my elbow. Cool. Something shiny caught my eye.

My mouth dropped. I was looking at one of the most beautiful hats I'd ever seen. It was black, had some rips in it and had a big rhinestone fleur de lis on the front(it was the baseball type hat. Same with the eagle one I had on now). Gorgeous. I also found a good ring and necklace. The ring was black(of course) with four silver Templar crest on it and the necklace was red with a red Templar crest as the pendent. That's when I saw Shortie walking towards me. She had on a black leather skirt with purple leggings and a long sleeved purple shirt with a black leather vest. Leather boots, of course, and a necklace with a shark tooth attached.

"What do you think?" I smiled.

"I love it." She smiled back. Then, she saw the stuff in my hands.

"Awesome accessories! Now we need to find you a outfit."

After a while, she found some stuff, stuffed them in my hands, and pushed me into the changing room. I changed and came out.

I was wearing black leather pants. They were pretty baggy at the bottom and not to tight at the top to where I wasn't showing off my butt. I had leather boots on, too. These weren't as big as Shortie's. My shirt was simply red and short sleeved(if you can't tell by now, black and red are my favorite colors). I also had my hat on backwards, as well as the gloves, Templar necklace and ring(on my right third finger). Shortie also picked out a bracelet. It was gold and looked Egyptian. It was on the upper part of my left arm. Shortie had also picked out a leather jacket for me(if you didn't catch on by now, Shortie LOVES leather).

"It looks awesome on you!" Shortie screamed, jumping up and down. Boomer and DoReMi nodded their heads.

"It looks good. I'm impressed Shortie." Shortie grinned at DoReMi, who laughed. I looked in the mirror. I didn't look that bad. I liked it. Smiling, I turned to the others.

"I like it. Thanks, Shortie. I'll go with this." She jumped again and hugged me. I hugged her back and then we both looked at Boomer and DoReMi. Boomer was wearing dark black jeans and a long sleeved ocean blue shirt that matched her eyes. Just a smiple outfit. That's Boomer. DoReMi had on balck pants and a green shirt that didn't cover the shoulders, but the sleeves reached her elbows. Under that was a white tank top. She had a necklace with the pendent of a dollar sign(go figure). Mostly simple outfits. Just black and then our favorite colors to match. And a touch of our personality. That's how we always do it.

We were all set for the social. We got our outfits and a list of songs ready. The band let me choose songs that had meaning and could send a message to certain people(I wonder who?).

After DoReMi paid for the stuff with the credit card Moneybags gave her, we headed to the car with bags in our hands. I told them to meet me at the house. I was going to fly home. I needed to stretch my wings again. They all nodded their heads and I watched them leave. But instead of unfurling my wings, I headed back towards the mall and into the shadows.

**OK guys! That's Chapter 6! What is Max doing? Do you like their outfits? And how is the social going to go? What songs will they play? And will I ever stop asking questions? We will never know until you vote. I'm going to post the list of band names people have suggested and also another thing I need your opinions on. Also, whatever Max is doing, you won't find out for awhile. You will in later chapters, just not anytime soon. The next chapter will go right into the social. Thanks so much for the reviews! Please let me know how this chapter is and read the next post!**

**Xxthexxblackxxrosexx**


	8. Chapter 7: Hyperactive Sugar Girl!

**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson. Only the characters I make up and this fanfic belong to me. This is just a random idea I had and I've got some stuff written. First fanfic I've posted but not my first fanfic.**

I walked into the house to see Nudge and Angel drooling over the clothes my friends were wearing. DoReMi and Boomer were talking to them about different stuff they could do with the outfits and accessories while Shortie was grinning stupidly at the wall. I came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Shortie? You OK?" She started giggling hysterically and pointed in the direction of the wall.

"It's –giggle- such a –giggle giggle- pretty wall –snort giggle-." And with that she fell off the couch. My eyes widened as I turned to the others.

"PLEASE tell me she did not find the root beer in the refrigerator. I'm begging you."

"OK. She did not find the root beer in the refrigerator." I glared at DoReMi. She shrugged. Nudge was looking at from me to Shortie in confusion. Boomer and Angel were watching Shortie hug a pillow.

"Such a –giggle giggle- soft –snort- pillow –giggle-." I walked over to the 'pretty wall' and banged my head against it.

"This can not be happening." If you're confused at the moment about what is happening to Shortie, let me explain. Shortie has a thing about root beer. Most people get hyper after having caffeine and for any other type of soda, that's true for Shortie. But for some reason, Shortie is like addicted to root beer. She goes nuts. She acts like she's high or something and can't stop laughing and I mean FREAKS OUT. Seeing as we have our first real gig tonight, this could be a problem. **(1)**

"I'm guessing it wouldn't make you feel better if I told you about the three packs of sugar she mixed in with it." I turned around, facing DoReMi.

"Three. Packs. Of. Sugar?" I said through my teeth.

"And the two pieces of chocolate cake at dinner…" I narrowed my eyes again.

"You have got to be kidding me." Iggy walked in the room. The only noise now was Shortie's giggling. He raised an eyebrow in question. My guess is Angel sent him some mental images because his face broke out into a cheesy grin as he laughed.

"Wow. That's a lot of sugar." This only made her giggle more.

"Sugar. –giggle- I LOVE SUGAR!" I groaned aloud.

"Iggy, please. Do you know of anything that can calm her down? Of all the times this has happened, DoReMi, Boomer, and I have been unsuccessful."

"OK, I'm a cook and I can handle explosives, but as for the hyperactive sugar girl rolling around on the floor? I have no experience what so ever."

"Any idea of a way to painlessly knock her out temporarily?" He scratched his chin as if thinking, walked over to our giggling guitarist, and picked her up by the arms. And then what did he do? He kissed her. Iggy freaking kissed Shortie. After pulling back, Shortie started giggling again.

"Pretty –giggle- boy –giggle-. P-pretty… pretty…" Flop. Her head fell back and the rest of her body went limp in his arms. Iggy chuckled and laid her on the couch. Angel and Nudge were giggling now, Boomer was smiling, and as for DoReMi and myself. Well, we were just staring with our mouths open.

"Well, she should only be unconscious for a little while. And if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready." Iggy went up the stairs, grinning all the way. Boomer shook her head.

"It's about time." I looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you not seen the way the look at each other? Well, Shortie looks at him and he looks in her general direction, but still. And the way they talked and he always made her laugh…" Come to think of it, she does have a point. I've noticed Shortie blush other times she's been around him…

"Anyway, go get dressed Max. We're already to go and Moneybags is on his way." I nodded. I looked around for the bags with my outfit in it. "It's upstairs." I nodded again, heading up the stairs.

**One shower later**

After my quick shower, I went to my room and got dressed. I have to admit, I really liked the outfit. Before leaving the room, I grabbed my other messenger bag with phone, IPOD, wallet etc. inside and headed back down the stairs. The instruments were at the school. I miss Tori. Who's Tori? My guitar. And yes. I name inanimate objects. We all do. Shortie's guitar was named Mikey, DoReMi's bass was named Abby, and Boomer's drum set was named Jack. My piano is named Edward(you know, Twilight people, he played piano. haha.). Don't ask why they use those names. They have their reasons. I'll explain later. But if you want to know what my guitar name means, look it up in a Japanese translator. **(2) (3)**

Once I got down the stairs, I was greeted by gasps.

"Max! You look awesome!" Angel and Nudge ran up to me, hugged me, and then circled me, inspecting my outfit. Boomer and DoReMi sat on the couch smiling. Shortie was still unconscious. My mom came up and hugged me.

"You look amazing, Max." I smiled at her.

"Thanks, you guys." I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Gazzy came down, jumping the stairs three at a time. When he saw me, he fell. I ran over to him.

"Gaz? Are you OK?" He got up, nodding.

"Yeah. I just didn't think you were going to buy anything. You look different." I stared at him. He raised up his hands. "Good different."

"It's just for tonight Gaz. I needed something _different._" He nodded, smiling. More footsteps. Iggy came down the stairs, followed by… Fang. Iggy had on some baggy khaki cargo-looking pants and a purple silk long sleeved button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Yes, a _silk_ shirt. And I'm guessing purple cause it's Shortie's favorite color.

_Yeah._ I looked at Angel and nodded. Looking back, I saw… Fang. He had on all black. Black pants and a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up like Iggy's. He was gazing at me, his mouth silightly open, just like his eyes. _He thinks you look beautiful, Max._ I turned back to Angel. Even if she could read minds, that was one thing that was I couldn't believe at the moment. We heard a loud _HONK_ from outside. DoReMi stood up.

"That's Josh." Boomer stood up as well and the three of us looked at Shortie who was still ginning, even though she was unconscious. I groaned.

"Iggy, how long is 'a little while?'" He shrugged, with a smug grin on his face, probably remember the reason she was unconscious.

"I don't know. It shouldn't be to much longer." Boomer looked from him to Shortie.

"Well, I'm sure you can get her up if you can knock her out." His grin grew.

"Probably." I shook my head, rolling my eyes.

"OK, just incase the sugar hasn't worn of yet, you can wait and 'wake her up' when we get to the social."

"And how are we getting to the social? I don't want to ruin my shirt." I rolled my eyes again.

" You two can ride with us. We've got room, right?" Boomer asked, looking at DoReMi. She nodded. I narrowed my eyes at the two of them. _They are sorry Fang has to come, but they don't want to be rude to him and not Iggy. Plus, you are going to have to face him sooner of later._

_OK, thanks Angel._ I sighed.

"Let's go then." Iggy nodded, walking over to the couch and picking up Shortie. He opened the front door and walked through without hitting anything. Boomer and DoReMi followed him out. I turned to my mom, and the younger members of the flock.

"See you guys later then." They nodded. Gazzy, Nudge and Angel jumped up and hugged me.

"Good luck tonight if we don't see you before you guys start," Gazzy said. Nudge and Angel nodded. I smiled at them.

"Thanks." I kissed them all on the forehead and then turned my mom. We hugged again.

"You'll do fine." I nodded. I was about to leave when Ella and Total came rushing down the stairs.

"Sorry! Total and I were playing Goldfish." I smiled and hugged her. "Can't wait to see you guys tonight." I nodded.

"Thanks." I looked down at Total. "You coming tonight?" He nodded.

"Of course, I am." I scratched him behind the ears.

"OK, see you guys in a little bit." I waved to them as I walked out and climbed into the limo. Fang silently followed me. I sat down next to Boomer. Iggy had Shortie in his lap. DoReMi and Moneybags were cuddled up in one of the corners, kissing(By the way, Josh AKA Moneybags or Rich Boy has brown hair and sapphire colored eyes. He is really tall, has cream colored skin, and is wearing brown pants with a green long sleeved button up shirt. You know with the sleeves rolled up like EVERYONE else. And green cause it's DoReMi's favorite color. Now, back to the limo). Boomer and I looked at each other and pretended to gag ourselves. Fang sat across from me, staring. I stared right back, crossing my arms. The limo started to move, heading towards the school.

"What did they mean?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes.

"'Good luck?' 'You'll do fine?' 'Can't wait to see you?' What's that all about?" He questioned, softly. I shrugged.

"You'll find out tonight. I don't want to spoil the surprise." He rolled his eyes again.

The rest of the trip was silent except for the soft whispering of Rich Boy and DoReMi. It didn't take long to get to the school, but the silence made it seem like forever. When we were almost to the school building, I turned to Iggy.

"OK, 'wake her up.'" He grinned and then kissed her again. Shortie's eyes slowly fluttered open. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Happy?"

"Very." Shortie looked around confused and then realized what had happened and where she was. Her face could have been mistaken for a tomato. She was blushing like CRAZY. Iggy's hand touched her cheek, making her blush more(if that was possible). He smiled when he felt the heat. Boomer and I snickered at her. She pouted. This made Iggy chuckle. We pulled up to the school. Boomer and I were still snickering as we followed Fang out the limo door. Iggy carried Shorite out and then set her on her feet. DoReMi and Moneybags came out looking tired from their lack of air yet happy with themselves.

"OK, you guys better go get set up." Moneybags kissed DoReMi quickly on the lips. "Good luck." DoReMi nodded, hugging him around the waist and then coming over to join Boomer and me. Iggy had no idea what was going on but kissed Shortie on the lips quickly as well and then followed Fang and Moneybags as they walked towards the school. Fang shoot one last suspicious glance back in my direction. Shortie stumbled over to the three of us.

"FINALLY!" Boomer shouted and hugged Shortie, picking her up off the ground. DoReMi and I laughed. Shortie giggled as Boomer set her down.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I said, pointing to DoReMi and myself. She shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I thought it would be weird for you if I liked someone that is like your brother and I told DoReMi at that last sleepover," she mumbled. We both rolled our eyes.

"I don't care if you like him like that. That's actually really cool."

"And at the last sleepover I was half asleep so I wouldn't have remembered it!"

"Sorry…"

"Shortie! It's awesome that you like him. Just don't be afraid to tell us stuff like that." She nodded, smiling. And with that, we headed to the social and _our_ stage.

**OK, people. I've decided to cut this chapter in half. Don't worry. I'll post the next chapter right after this one. That will be the actual social/performance. A couple things:**

**1) The root beer thing that happened to Shortie is what happens to me when I have root beer. I go nuts. My friend and I had two pieces of chocolate cake and some packs of sugar and we went CRAZY. The only part I made up was the kissing makes people faint and wake up. I've never been kissed in my life so I wouldn't know. And I highly doubt that would work. It's just Iggy magic, I guess. :)**

**2)Tori means "Fang" in Japanese. I'll save you the trouble of looking it up.**

**3) Yes, I do name inanimate objects. That part is for my friend and I who name our instruments and IPODS and phones etc. And anyone else who does that, too. YOU ROCK!**

**As you can see, Shortie is the girl that gets to be with Iggy. If you're looking through the reviews saying "Wait a second…" then let me explain. I've got emails from some peoples with their votes and I've also got friends from my school and such that don't have a fanfiction(.)net account. Their votes count, too. When I totaled up the votes for the girl, they were pretty much all tied. A couple comments about Shortie caught my eye, though. And lots of people do Nudge or Ella so I want to do something a bit different for Iggy. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and for voting about the band name and Iggy situation. I really appreciate it! You'll find out the band name in the next chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**xxthexxblackxxrosexx**


	9. Chapter 8: To be as tall as Mikey

**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson. Only the characters I make up and this fanfic belong to me. This is just a random idea I had and I've got some stuff written. First fanfic I've posted but not my first fanfic.**

"Oooooh. Oooooh. Oooooh."

"Shortie?"

"Yeah, Wild Wings?"

"I don't think that's how your suppose to meditate." I was staring at Shortie as she sat on the floor with her face in her hands. She looked up at me.

"I know. I'm just nervous." I cocked my head to the side.

"Why?" She shrugged her shoulders, slightly.

"About what Iggy is going to think when we perform. I mean I don't want to embarrass myself in front of him. What if he doesn't like me anymore after this? What if he doesn't like me at all?" I walk over and hugged her.

"OK. A couple things. First, he can't see you. Second, you won't embarrass yourself. You're great at playing the guitar and singing and you know it. Third, he does like you. We can ALL tell and he's not going to like you any less just because you're a musician. He's not that kind of guy. I should know. I've lived with him for about 18 years, in many different situations. So stop worrying about it. You'll do fine." She smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks, Wild Wings. But you're wrong about one thing. In a way, he can see me cause Angel will be here." I rolled my eyes.

"So what? He thinks you are beautiful anyway so he won't mind watching you perform." Shortie nodded and stood up. We walked over to wear DoReMi was watching Boomer pull her hair back in a ponytail.

"What is so fascinating about a ponytail, DoReMi?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm just bored." Our music teacher, Mrs. Stanley, walked in through the curtains. She had blond hair that fell behind her back and brown eyes. She was wearing jeans and a long sleeved yellow shirt. Clapping her hands together, she smiled.

"You girls ready?" We all looked at each other, then back at her, and nodded. "I know you girls will do great. Do you have a list of songs?" I pulled the list from my pant pocket,

"We've got 3 songs written down, but we know more just in case." She nodded.

"Good. I have a feeling you'll be doing all the songs." Smiling one more time, she headed back through the curtains to introduce us. The four of us huddled up, putting our arms around each other.

"OK, you guys. This is it. We can do this." The other three nodded. "Let's rock." Grinning, we did our handshake. "Psh!" Boomer got the drums set up and was now sitting behind them. "Alright, Jack." I heard her whisper. DoReMi grabbed Abby(her bass) and took her position by one of the microphones. Shortie and I were the lead singers so she and Boomer were positioned kind of behind us. Shortie was pulling the guitar strap of her head. She looked at the rest of us.

"It's weird being the same height as Mikey." We all laughed.

"Shortie. You're not _that_ short." I grabbed my own guitar(Tori) and stood behind the curtains. The piano(Edward) was set up to to the left side of the stage in case we needed him later. I started to get nervous. I had only played in front of my mom, Jeb, Mrs. Stanley, Ella, and of course, my friends. What would the flock think? Would they think we were any good? What about the other students?

My thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Stanley's voice.

"As you know, we have students with many different talents at this school. And tonight, four of those students will be performing for you. I'd like to introduce the four girls. Emma, Angela, Chikai, and Max! Give it up for Rip Tide!"

The curtains were drawn back and I saw everybody. And I mean everybody. I saw the entire flock. Ella. Girl-croaks-a-lot. And all the other kids at my school. I took a deep breath and nodded at Chikai to start the first song.

_Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance_

_Verse 1:_

_Now I know, _

_That I can't make you stay. _

_But where's your heart? _

_But where's your heart? _

_But where's your, _

_And I know. _

_There's nothing I can say. _

_To change that part. _

_To change that part. _

_To change._

_Verse 2:_

_So many, _

_Bright lights they cast a shadow, _

_But can I speak? _

_Well is it hard understanding, _

_I'm incomplete? _

_A life that's so demanding, _

_I get so weak. _

_A love that's so demanding, _

_I can't speak._

_Chorus:_

_I am not afraid to keep on living, _

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone _

_Tell me if you stay I'll be forgiven, _

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

_Verse 3:_

_Can you see? _

_My eyes are shining bright, _

_'Cause I'm out here, on the other side, _

_Of a jet black hotel mirror, _

_And I'm so weak. _

_Is it hard understanding? _

_I'm incomplete. _

_A love that's so demanding, _

_I get weak._

_Chorus:_

_I am not afraid to keep on living, _

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone _

_Tell me if you stay I'll be forgiven, _

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home. _

_I am not afraid to keep on living, _

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone _

_Tell me if you stay I'll be forgiven, _

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

_Bridge:_

_These bright lights have always blinded me. _

_These bright lights have always blinded me. _

_I say. _(I'm on my knees. Boomer's head is down. DoReMi's head is thrown back. Shortie has her back against the wall.)

_I see you lying next to me, _

_With words I thought I'd never speak, _

_Awake, and unafraid. _

_Asleep, or dead. _

_'Cause I see you lying next to me, _

_With words I thought I'd never speak, _

_Awake, and unafraid. _

_Asleep, or dead. _

_'Cause I see you lying next to me, _

_With words I thought I'd never speak, _

_Awake, and unafraid. _

_Asleep, or dead. _

_'Cause I see you lying next to me, _

_With words I thought I'd never speak, _

_Awake, and unafraid. _

_Asleep, or dead..._

_Chorus:_

_I am not afraid to keep on living, _

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone _

_Tell me if you stay I'll be forgiven, _

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home. _

_I am not afraid to keep on living, _

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone _

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven, _(Shortie and I are leaning on each other.)

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home. _

_I am not afraid to keep on living, _

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone _

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven, _

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

My eyes are closed as the song finishes. My right hand is in the air while my left still grips my guitar. And my ears go deaf from the applause. I opened my eyes. Everyone is cheering. I see the flock. Nudge and Angel are jumping up and down screaming. Ella is clapping and yelling. Gazzy and Iggy are 'wooping.' Fang is smiling. Yes, he's smiling. The only person that didn't look happy was the 'RHW.' Do I care? No freaking way. Fang was smiling and that was all that mattered.

I turned to the band. Shortie was grinning ear to ear while DoReMi and Boomer were laughing as they slapped a high five. I turned back to the audience. I signaled with my fingers which song we'd be doing. Shortie nodded.

_Breath by Breaking Benjamin_

_Verse 1:_

_I see nothing in your eyes_

_And the more I see the less I like_

_Is it over yet? _

_In my head_

_Verse 2:_

_I know nothing of your kind_

_And I won't reveal your evil mind_

_Is it over yet? _

_I can't win_

_Bridge:_

_So sacrifice yourself_

_And let me have what's left_

_I know that I can find_

_The fire in your eyes_

_I'm going all the way_

_Get away please_

_Chorus:_

_You take the breath right out of me_

_You left a hole where my heart should be_

_You got to fight just to make it through_

_'Cause I will be the death of you_

_Verse 3:_

_This will be all over soon_

_Pour the salt into the open wound_

_Is it over yet? _

_Let me in_

_Bridge:_

_So sacrifice yourself_

_And let me have what's left_

_I know that I can find_

_The fire in your eyes_

_I'm going all the way_

_Get away please_

_Chorus:_

_You take the breath right out of me_

_You left a hole where my heart should be_

_You got to fight just to make it through_

_'Cause I will be the death of you_

_Bridge:_

_I'm waiting_

_I'm praying_

_Realize_

_Start hating_

_Chorus:_

_You take the breath right out of me_

_You left a hole where my heart should be_

_You got to fight just to make it through_

_'Cause I will be the death of you_

More applause. I smiled, myself. This was amazing. It felt amazing. I signaled for the last song.

_The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars_

_Verse 1:_

_What if I wanted to break_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do? (Oh, oh)_

_What if I fell to the floor_

_Couldn't take all this anymore_

_What would you do, do, do?_

_Chorus:_

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_Verse 2:_

_What if I wanted to fight_

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do?_

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from you (from you)_

_Chorus:_

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

_Bridge:_

_I tried to be someone else_

_But nothing seemed to change_

_I know now, this is who I really am inside._

_Finally found myself_

_Fighting for a chance._

_I know now, this is who I really am._

_Ah, ah_

_Oh, oh_

_Ah, ah_

_Chorus:_

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you, you, you._

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

_Come break me down (bury me, bury me)_

_Break me down (bury me, bury me)_

_Break me down (bury me, bury me)_

_(You say you wanted more)_

_What if I wanted to break...?_

_(What are you waiting for?)_

_Bury me, bury me_

_(I'm not running from you)_

_What if I_

_What if I_

_What if I_

_What if I_

_Bury me, bury me_

I looked out into the crowd as we finished. Everyone was still cheering. Smiling, I waved.

"Thanks a lot everybody. Hope you guys enjoyed the show. Goodnight!" I shouted over the microphone. We all turned and headed backstage.

**Backstage**

"That was awesome! WE ROCKED!" Shortie screamed, jumping up and down. The rest of us laughed. Boomer nodded her head.

"We did great. Let's hope this means we can perform at other events, too." I nodded my head. I grabbed my messenger bag and guitar and headed out to the crowd, the band right behind me.

**Outside**

"Max! You guys were AMAZING!" Nudge and Angel yelled as we walked to meet them outside. We all smiled.

"Thanks. It was fun." Gazzy was just grinning. Iggy walked up and hugged Shortie. She hugged him back.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do that?!" Shortie blushed, making him grin.

"W-well… I didn't know if you'd like it or not…" He silenced her a kiss. Pulling apart, the both continued to smile.

"Of course, I would like it. You were unbelievable," he whispered in her ear. Boomer, DoReMi, and I smiled at them. My mom and Ella walked over.

"Max! That was… That was…"

"Amazing?" Ella nodded.

"Yes! Amazing. I'm so glad I got to see you guys again." I nodded and hugged her and my mom.

"What they said," my mom said gesturing to the flock and Ella. I nodded, still smiling. Moneybags appeared out of nowhere and DoReMi rushed over to talk to him. Boomer was talking to Nudge and Angel about what it was like playing the drums. Shortie and Iggy were still hugging and whispering to each other, Shortie giggling every once in a while, making Iggy smile. I sighed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement. There standing under some trees was Fang… and Mrs. Wart. I smiled smugly for a second seeing a huge brace attached to her nose but then scowled when I remember they were standing under the tree… together.

Fang must of felt me staring cause his eyes found mine. He smiled at me. _My_ smile. I looked away. I didn't want to watch him flirt with his new girlfriend. About a minute later, the hair on the back of my neck stood up. My eyes narrowed.

"Stop-"

"Breathing?" I turned around to Fang still smiling at me with on of his eyebrows arched in question. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" He continued to smile… What is wrong with him? I mean, it's Fang… Smiling for more that 5 seconds… At me…

"That was extraordinary." My eyes widened slightly.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." He cocked his head to the side.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked me, softly. I looked down.

"Didn't think you'd care. Plus you've got better things to do… or people to be with…" I heard him sigh.

"Max-" I shook my head.

"Don't start. Please. Just go have fun with your Red Head Wonder." I turned and ran, unfurling my wings. With my super speed flight, I flew across the dark sky, with several people calling my name behind me.

**That's it for that chapter. As you see in the above writing, the band name will be Rip Tide. It was a close vote. Thanks again to all the people who submitted band names and for everyone who voted. There will be more scenes with songs so I just choose three songs so I didn't make it too long or too short. The songs and bands are some of my favorites. I hope you like the chapter. Where exactly is Max going? Let me know what you think about the chapter. I'll post the next one ASAP. Thanks.**

**xxthexxblackxxrosexx**


	10. Chapter 9: Phone Call of Doom

**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson. Only the characters I make up and this fanfic belong to me. This is just a random idea I had and I've got some stuff written. First fanfic I've posted but not my first fanfic.**

Multiple weeks pasted. I'll fill you guys in on what happened.

-Ella met a nice guy at school and can't stop talking about him. It's driving me crazy.

-Nudge and Angel have become clothes obsessed bird kids. All they want to do is shop for me and my friends, trying out new styles they come up with. I'm guessing because winter prom is coming up.

-Gazzy has been working on some new bombs with Iggy behind my back when Iggy's not too busy making out with his new girlfriend, Shortie. They may be cute together. Doesn't mean I want to see them eating each other.

-DoReMi has been pretty busy with Moneybags. Always going on dates or locking lips in MY living room. I don't get it. Rich Boy has a thousand room house. Why can't they make out there?

-And then me and Boomer. Well, we've pretty much just been hanging out random places, the flock and friends joining us when they can. Other than that, I've been avoiding Fang as much as I can. I haven't really talked to him in a couple weeks. The truth is, I don't want to know what he has been doing… It would just break my heart even more so what's the point?

You may be wondering about the winter prom I mentioned earlier? Yes, well my school decided this year to do both a winter prom and then another one later in the spring. Why we need two proms, I have not idea. I'm not excited about one. So, this only pisses me off that we now have two.

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to my IPOD. It was on _Shuffle Songs_. I was so confused about Fang right now. Most of the times I saw him, he would open his mouth like he wanted to say something and then I would just walk off. I know it was rude but I don't know if I could handle it. His voice… What he was going to say… I noticed the song that had just started playing.

_A Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars_

_Verse 1_

_Lie awake in bed at night_

_And think about your life_

_Do you want to be different? (Different...)_

_Try to let go of the truth_

_The battles of your youth_

'_Cause this is just a game_

_Chorus_

_It's a beautiful lie_

_It's a perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me_

_Verse 2_

_It's time to forget about the past_

_To wash away what happened last (happened last...)_

_Hide behind an empty face_

_Don't ask too much, just say_

_'Cause this is just a game_

_Chorus_

_It's a beautiful lie_

_It's a perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me_

_Lie...Beautiful_

_Bridge_

_Everyone's looking at me_

_I'm running around in circles (Baby)_

_A quiet desperation's building higher_

_I've got to remember this is just a game_

_(LLLLLIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE)So beautiful, beautiful... X4_

_Chorus_

_It's a beautiful lie --_

_It's a perfect denial --(So beautiful, beautiful)_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in --_

_So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me_

The song is so true. I want to forget about the past. All the hurt that me and my flock have gone through. All the bad things we've had to over come. All the things I've seen Fang do with other girls…

I shook my head. It hurts just to think about him. _I need to make things right with him…_ I thought. Looking over at the clock, I saw it was 11:47 PM. _Is he still awake?_ I knew that all the flock were in bed except for Fang. We had watched a movie earlier with my friends and then my friends had gone home while everyone but Fang and myself had gone to bed.

I decided to go downstairs to see if he was still up. I lifted myself off my bed and headed into the hallway in my pajamas. A white tank top and black pajama pants. I slowly walked down the hall and started to make my way down the stairs. That is, until I heard Fang's voice.

"I need to talk to you… now."

I stopped. I heard the buzzing of someone on the other side of the phone.

"No, this can't wait. Please just give me a minute."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Remember what I talked to you about earlier?"

More buzzing.

"Yeah, that. I think I know how to say it."

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

"OK. Listen, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you in the past that has hurt you. I know I can't take it back and I regret it more than anything but please just hear me out. I love you more than anything in this entire world. I always have, always will. That will never change. Would you go to the winter prom with me?"

My heart shattered into a thousand pieces. I couldn't feel it anymore because of the pain in my chest. Tears blinded my vision as I raced back up the stairs and back into my room. I grabbed my messenger bag and began to stuff it with clothes and all my other junk. _I can't stay. It would be too painful to see him with her…_ I scribbled a note on a little piece of paper. They would find it soon enough.

I jumped through the window, the glass shattering just like my heart. Who cares if I break the window? Landing on the ground, I ran across the grass of our lawn… _their_ lawn. I no longer belonged here. I no longer could stand to be here. The one chance I had be hoping for with him had never existed. And with that thought, I took flight, unfurling my wings, and heading into the darkness of the night.

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to update. School started for me so I had to wait a few days before I could write anything. Does this chapter make any sense? And who exactly was Fang talking to? And also, if your wondering, you will find out what Max has been doing all those times 'in the shadows' in the next chapter. Her secret will be revealed. I promise a longer chapter and I'm hoping I can post sooner this time as well.**

**I'd like to let you guys know that I have started a new story. It's called Chibi, say what?! It's about Fang getting chibified. AKA turned into a two and a half year old kid w/ a sixteen year olds mind. It is FAX. Please check it out and tell me what you think.**

**I'll post next chapter ASAP. Please review both stories! Thanks!**

**xxthexxblackxxrosexx**


	11. Chapter 10: Innocence Takes Flight

**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson. Only the characters I make up and this fanfic belong to me. This is just a random idea I had and I've got some stuff written. If you like humor and FAX, check out my new story, Chibi, say what!**

I flew in the night for hours. I had no idea where I was going and I really didn't care. I just had to get away. As far away as I could from him…

I decided to stop for a bit. I landed in an alleyway and then made my way into a small town. My stomach rumbled. Looking around, I saw a Chick-Fil-A. _I might as well get something to eat…_ I thought to myself. I walked inside and ordered three 12 piece nugget combos and two chocolate shakes. What? I was REALLY hungry.

"Are you meeting someone?" The girl behind the cash register asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"No." Her eyes widened as she handed me all my food. "Thanks." Walking off, I took all the food back outside and headed for the alleyway I had landed in. I sat against the wall and pulled my IPOD out of my messenger bag. Again, I put it on _Shuffle Songs_. I began eating, trying to distract myself form what I had heard earlier. And the song that started playing didn't help AT ALL.

_Bittersweet by Within Temptation_

_If I tell you _

_Will you listen? _

_Will you stay? _

_Will you be here forever? _

_Never go away? _

_Never thought things would change _

_Hold me tight _

_Please don't say again _

_That you have to go _

_A bitter thought _

_I had it all _

_But I just let it go _

_Oh, this silence _

_It's so violent _

_Since you're gone _

_All my thoughts are with you forever _

_Until the day we'll be back together _

_I will be waiting for you _

_If I had told you _

_You would have listened _

_You had stayed _

_You would be here forever _

_Never went away _

_It would never have been the same _

_All our time _

_Would have been in vain _

_Cause you had to go _

_The sweetest thought _

_I had it all_

_Cause I did let you go _

_All our moments _

_Keep me warm _

_When you're gone _

_All my thoughts are with you forever _

_Until the day we'll be back together _

_I will be waiting for you._

Yeah, that REALLY did not help. Even though the song was mostly true. I really did miss him and I wish he didn't feel that way for another person. That was just as bad as him saying he was leaving the flock. I couldn't take for that to happen again. And yet, in a way, it just did.

_That's it. I can't take this anymore. I need to do it again. It helps me feel better. And of all times, now is a good time._

I searched through my bag and pulled out something shiny. My razor.

_Ouch._ I hissed quietly as I dragged the blade across my arm. It didn't hurt as bad as it did the other times. It gets easier.

I hiss again. And again. Each time I pulled the sharp silver razor across my arm. After fourteen cuts, I looked at my arm and what it looked like.

FANG was written across my arm in both blood and scars. The thick, red liquid dripped onto my pants and t-shirt. I shouldn't have worn white… I continued to listen to my IPOD as the pain continued to shoot through my body.

_The Fantasy by 30 Seconds to Mars_

_With the lights out it's a little less dangerous_

_Even with a stranger never gets painless_

_Don't be afraid (afraid, afraid)_

_Every time I think I'm gonna change it (think I'm gonna change it, think I'm gonna change it)_

_It's driving me (driving me) insane (insane)_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Do you live, do you die, do you bleed_

_For the fantasy_

_In your mind, through your eyes, do you see_

_It's the fantasy_

_Maybe tonight we can forget about it all_

_It could be just like heaven_

_I am a machine_

_No longer living, just a shell of what I dreamed_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Do you live, do you die, do you bleed_

_For the fantasy_

_In your mind, through your eyes, do you see_

_It's the fantasy_

_Say it, say it, say what you believe_

_Say it, say it, to me_

_Do you live, do you die, do you bleed_

_For the fantasy_

_Automatic, I imagine, I believe_

_Do you live_

_Do you die_

_Do you bleed_

_For the fantasy_

_Do you live, do you die, do you bleed_

_For the fantasy_

_In your mind, through your eyes, do you see_

_It's the fantasy_

_Automatic, I imagine, I believe_

_Automatic, I imagine, I believe_

_Say it, say it, say what you believe_

_(Automatic, I imagine, I believe)_

_Say it, say it, say it to me_

_(Automatic, I imagine, I believe)_

_Say it, say it, say what you believe_

_(Automatic, I imagine, I believe)_

_Say it, say it, say it to me_

_Automatic, I imagine, I believe_

_I believe, I believe, I believe_

Sometimes, I think my IPOD is able to read my mind. Wait… My arm continued to bleed. I started to feel light headed. I couldn't feel my left arm anymore. What was going on? This never happened to me before.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Looks like one of the little birdies fell out of the nest." No. Oh, please God, no. Not them. Not now. Of all times, not now.

"G-Go… Away…" I could barely speak. The group of men standing around me laughed. I could barely see them. They could be Erasers. They could be anything and wouldn't know. My vision continued to blur fast. I had gone too far… Too many cuts… Too much loss of blood…

"So sorry, Tweetie, can't do that. We've got some business we need to take care of with you." More laughing.

"Yeah. Just a little bit of _fun_. Won't hurt a bit." No. Please, no. Anything but that… I whimpered aloud. I was so lost. I couldn't see. I couldn't move. I was completely useless.

The group of men closed in around me. The last thing I heard was "This is gonna be easier than we thought, huh boys?"

And from there, my worst nightmare began.

**Who are those guys and what are they going to do to Max? You'll find out in the next chapters!! Thanks so much for all the reviews and thanks to the people who read my Chibi, say what! fanfic! I really appreciate it!! I've just got a couple things I need to point out:**

**1) If you haven't already guess, Max has been cutting herself for a while. That's what she did at the mall 'in the shadows' and most of the times she ran off. Please don't go out and cut yourself if something bad happens. I'm trying to show how dangerous it can be.**

**2) In the earlier chapters with the band, I'm sorry about the mess up. Her guitar's name Tori actually means bird. It still works in a way but I'm sorry. I got two of the words mixed up. Fang in Japanese is actually Kiba(pronounced key ba). Tell me which one you want me to use from now on.**

**I hope you guys like the songs I used and also I hope the chapter was good enough and not too short/weird. Trust me, it's going to get weirder. I hope to get a couple more done since this is a holiday weekend, but I can't promise anything. I'll be writing in between doing my homework and reading books/other fanfics. Read and Review please. And don't forget to check my other fanfic for updates as well! Thanks!**

**xxthexxblackxxrosexx AKA Shortie**


	12. Chapter 11: Finally

**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson. Only the characters I make up and this fanfic belong to me. This is just a random idea I had and I've got some stuff written. If you like humor and FAX, check out my new story, Chibi, say what!**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

What was that? What was that beeping noise? And… Where was I?

All I saw was darkness. My eyelids refused to open. I had no idea where I am or what's happening. Until my nose gets a whiff of the place. I can't even describe how it smells. It's worse than all the other times I've been here.

The School. NO! I can't be here. This is NOT GOOD. How do I get out? What am I going to do? As I think about this place, images flash through my head. All the tests. All the torture. All the pain. I whimpered aloud. Please don't let this be happening. Anything but this… My illusion ended when the most beautiful voice called out my name.

"MAX! Max, thank God your awake!" What? How did he get here? WHAT IS FREAKING GOING ON HERE?!

"F-Fang? W-Where are we?" I felt the bed I was laying sink below the added wait of him leaning on it by his arms… Wait. A bed? Since when are those at the School?

"Max, we're in a hospital. I brought you here after that… accident." OK, I'm not going to believe this until I see it. That's me. Stubborn old Max. I forced my eyes open, slowly. My vision was blurred but I saw a dark figure leaning over me. It brought back nightmares. I flinched, whimpering again. "Max? Are you OK?"

My vision became clearer as I saw Fang leaning over me with a worried expression on his face. Tears filled my eyes as I weakly flung my arms around his neck and cried into shoulder. I didn't care anymore. All I cared about is that he was here and he at least cared for me in _some_ way. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He stroked my hair, trying to calm me down.

"It's alright, Max. I'm right here," he whispered in my ear. I continued to sob, murmuring nonsense, that amazingly, he understood.

"I'm s-so sorry. I-I shouldn't have run away like that. I w-was just-" He pulled away from me, slightly, and put a finger over my lips.

"I don't want to hear it right now, Max. First, I want to know if you're alright right." I sniffed, nodding my head. He pressed his forehead against my own and stared at me with his black eyes.

"Max… just tell me _exactly_ why you ran away." I blinked.

"Didn't you read my note?" Fang sighed, pulling a small piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to me. With one shaking hand, I took it from him, reading:

_Dear Flock, friends, and family,_

_I'm leaving. I can't stand to be here anymore. Some personal matters have been bugging me so much that it's killing me. I don't want end up hurting anyone or have anymore random outbursts like the ones that have happened in the past. I'm sorry. I love you._

_Max_

I looked back up at Fang. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Max, what personal matters are you talking about? What's been bugging you?" I murmured something so low, he couldn't hear it. He raised an eyebrow, confused. "Sorry Max, couldn't hear that." I sighed.

"You." He blinked, surprised.

"What? What did I do?" he whispered. I could tell he was hurt.

"All the stuff with the Red Head Wonder. You were always with her, talking, laughing, smiling. Smiling with the smile you ONLY gave me. Until now."

"Lissa? This is about Lissa?" My eyes narrowed.

"You could say that."

"Max, she's been clinging to me like glue. Glue that I'm trying to wash off." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, asking her to the winter prom and telling her you love her is a FINE way to 'wash her off.'" His eyes widened, his mouth dropping open.

"What?" he managed to choke out.

"That's what made me leave. You pushed me over board with that phone call…" I said, shaking my head. Fang put his face in his hands and then run them through his hair.

"You heard that?" I heard him mumble through his hands. I nodded.

"Yeah." He sighed deeply.

"Max, there's something you should know about that phone call…" I knew the look I had on my face said 'confused.'

"What else is there to know? You called the Red Head Wonder and said all that fluffy stuff to her. End of story." Fang shook his head.

"Not end of story. Max, that wasn't Lissa on phone." I shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm-.Wait. It wasn't the Red Head Wonder?" He shook his head again, his black eyes staring into my own.

"No, it wasn't. It was your mom, Dr. Martinez." OK, that made NO sense what so ever.

"OK Fang, I know you're a guy and all but gosh, _my mom_-" His finger found my lips again.

"Max, you know that's not what I meant." I pulled his hand away.

"OK, then who did you plan on telling all that fluff stuff to?" His gaze met the floor as he sighed again.

"You." I blinked.

"W-What?" He pulled out his cell phone and clicked the screen a few times. Lucky Fang and his iPhone. And then he selected _Speaker Phone._

**One saved phone call. Call made at 11:48 PM on Friday, November 21****st****, 2008.**

_Hey, Dr. Martinez._ Fang voice emerged from the phone, I blinked again, listening.

_**Fang? What is it?**_ My mom's voice followed, sounding alarmed and surprised.

_I need to talk to you… now._ My eyes widened. This was the phone call I had overheard.

_**Fang, can I call you back in a little while. I have to-**_

_No, this can't wait. Please just give me a minute._ I heard my mom sigh.

_**OK Fang. What do you need?**_

_Remember what talked to you about earlier?_

_**You mean you and Max?**_ My eyes widened even more. _Me?_ My mom sounded kind of excited.

_Yeah, that. I think I know how to say it._ Say what?

_**OK, go ahead. **_Now she was just plain eager.

_OK. Listen, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you in the past that has hurt you. I know I can't take it back and I regret it more than anything but please just hear me out. I love you more than anything in this entire world. I always have, always will. That will never change. Would you go to the winter prom with me?_ There was a long silence. And then.

_**Fang, that's WONDERFUL!**_ My mom was _crying._

_Thanks. I'm just tired of the way she's been avoiding me. I hate it. I want me and her to talk again. To be best friends again. And maybe, if she'll hear me out, more._

_**I know how much you want that, Fang. Just be yourself and tell her **__**exactly**__** how you feel.**_

_OK. Thanks again, Dr. Martinez._

_**For the last time Fang, just call me Mom. Let me know how it goes.**_

_OK, will do. Bye… Mom._

_**Bye, Fang.**_

**Call ended.**

OK, so my mom had cried… And now, I was, too. That call had been for _me._ All the stuff he said had been meant for _ME._ I heard Fang sigh again as he put his phone away. I felt him sit on the bed and wrap his arms around my waist.

"Max, I'm so sorry. I just wasn't sure what to say so I had talked to Dr. Martinez about how I felt and she told me she was all ears to hear what I had to say. She was happy she finally heard that I cared for you and so when I had figured out what I was going to say, I called her and let her know. I didn't know you had heard that conversation. It would've given you the wrong idea." His voice started to shake. He was crying. I looked up at him, my face streaked with my tears.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you wait so long?" I choked out the questions. I was so confused. His eyes were filled with hurt and regret.

"I did try to tell you. I would come up and try to say hi and you would just walk off. And all the times I kissed you and tried to explain what I felt, you would just run away." That was true. It was my fault. If I hadn't of been so stubborn and just listened to him for once, this never would've happened. I looked down, ashamed of myself. Fang cupped my face in his hands and pulled it back up.

"Max, just listen to me. I'm going to say what I've been trying to say for four freaking years. I love you. I love you more than _anything._ You are my world. You're the reason I'm living and breathing right now. When I found those Erasers attacking you, I was so scared that I had lost you. I fought all of them on my own. And then I saw you lying on the ground surrounded in blood. I thought I was too late. I felt my heart skip several beats. I brought you here and you were out cold for hours." He sighed again. The unshed tears that clouded his eyes started to fall.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for anything I've said or done that has hurt you or given you the wrong idea. I have never felt anything for Lissa or any other girl. And I _never_ will. You are the only one I could ever love. I just need to make sure that you know that I will _always _be here for you. No matter what happens." His body shook slightly. He bit his lip, searching for the right words.

"I'll get to the point. Max, even if I have wings, it doesn't mean I can fly. It doesn't mean I _want_ to fly. I have to have a reason. Max, you are my reason. _**You are the reason I can fly.**_"

That was it. That was the last straw. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him SENSELESS. Pressing my lips against his, my tears continued to roll down my cheeks, now in happiness that I had finally heard those words come from his mouth. Fang's lips moved against mine, his arms wrapping around my waist again as my own wrapped around his neck. My hands were lost in his black hair.

After the need for air came in, we pulled apart. Gasping for air, I saw him looking at me in confusion. My tears came faster as I buried my face in his chest.

"I love you too, Fang. Forever." That was all I could manage. I was to choked up at the moment. He pulled back my face so I could see his. He had the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face. All his perfectly white teeth were showing and his eyes were overflowing with joy. He whispered one word.

"Finally." And then brought his lips to mine once more.

**And there you have it. Chapter 11. But I warn you… THIS IS NOT THE END!! I've got WAY MORE where that came from and I'm nowhere close to being finished. I hope that was enough Fax for you guys. I'll explain what actually happened to her in later chapters. For now, this is all you get.**

**Since school has started, I will probably only be able to update once or twice a week except on holidays. Then, I will write like a madman. I mean, mad woman. I'll update again ASAP. Anyway. Let me know what you think of this chapter please!! Thanks for all the reviews!!**

**I GOT OVER A HUNDRED!! You all win free candy. Free **_**imaginary**_** candy. Enjoy.**

**Please check out Chibi, say what! I just updated that story, too. Thanks!**

**xxthexxblackxxrosexx**


	13. Chapter 12: Where's Waldo?

**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson. Only the characters I make up and this fanfic belong to me. This is just a random idea I had and I've got some stuff written. If you like humor and FAX, check out my new story, Chibi, say what!**

"Was I really worth it?" Fang whispered, tears silently streaking down his face. Yeah, tears. He had been crying. And I mean seriously crying. Like sobbing, bawling, sheading major H2O as Shortie would say. I thought back to a few minutes before...

_Flashback_

"_MAX!" Ugh. What now? I just wanted to sleep._

_My eyes slowly fluttered open. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I noticed I was sleeping on something… Actually, someone. Fang's arms were wrapped around my waist. I was sitting in his lap. The question is how did I get there…_

_The other flock members burst through the hospital room door. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy launch themselves at me, knocking both Fang and myself to the floor._

"_Ouch!" I hissed as pain shot through my body. Fang hissed under me and slowly lifted himself up._

"_That was not how I had planned to wake up," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. He wrapped his arms around my waist again. "You OK?" I nodded, laying my head on his shoulder. He picked me and up and set me down on the hospital bed. Do you how uncomfortable those things are? Well, I do._

"_Sorry, Max. We were just like really worried about you cause you like disappeared and then Angel couldn't 'hear' you anymore so then Fang went to your room and freaked out and then went looking for you and then he called us saying you were alright and that you had just fallen asleep here at the hospital so then we decided we'd come visit you in the morning and then-"_

"_NUDGE!" I shouted, my head hurting. She stopped. "Sorry, I have a bad headache."_

"_M-Max. W-What's that on your arm?" My eyes widened at Gazzy's question. I had totally forgotten about the cuts. Iggy walked forward and felt my left arm._

"_HOLY CRAP!!" He yelled, jumping back, staring in my direction in shock. Fang stared at my arm in horror as he saw his name scratched into my arm. I didn't look at any of them. I was ashamed, embarrassed._

"_I-I… I-It was just… I-I didn't m-mean…" I stuttered, my tears from the previous night coming back._

"_Guys, could you leave for a second? I think Max and I need to talk." Oh, goodie._

_End Flashback_

And now we have Fang staring at me with black eyes filled with sadness and disbelief. I tried to keep his gaze but failed, extremely ashamed.

"Fang, I'm sorry. I needed some way to deal with the pain so I thought-"

"So you thought cutting yourself would make it better! Max, what about talking to someone about it? Your mom? Your friends? ME?" Tears began to run down my face.

"Fang, it's not that easy. I talked to friends sometimes, but talking didn't help. I needed a way to make the pain seem not as painful…" Fang shook his head.

"Max, I can't believe you did this. Especially over something as stupid as _me._ For years, you've said that there was no you and me. And now I find out you've been cutting yourself for who knows how long just because I talked to another girl!"

"I'm sorry! The Red Head Wonder pissed me off and I got the wrong idea from you smiling at her! Why did you smile at her if you didn't like her?" I challenged. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I was trying not to be a jerk to a girl. No matter who it was, I wasn't going to punch her and say 'Get lost!' unless she was from the School. I'm not that kinda guy, Max."

"I know you aren't…" I felt a hand on my face. Looking up, I saw Fang sit on the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. I love you and I never meant to hurt you. I just think this," he said, gesturing to my left arm," was a little extreme." I nodded, leaning into his hand. He wiped away the tears on my face and then picked me up, setting me back on his lap. I looked up at him.

"How is it that I ended up in your lap last night?" Fang smiled.

"I thought my lap would be more comfortable than the hospital bed."

"It was. Thanks." I smiled back at him. Pressing his forehead against mine, we gazed into each other's eyes.

"And I just wanted to hold you," he whispered. My cheeks were on fire after that statement. Fang chuckled softly, and leaned in, his lips meeting mine. My arms found their way around his neck again. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip.

All I'm gonna say is kissing Fang never gets old… Until it's ruined by loud shouting coming from the lobby.

"WHAT?!" We heard Iggy shout, breaking apart. The door to my hospital room burst open again. DoReMi and Boomer sprinted into my room, followed by a horrified looking Iggy. All three came to a halt. I blinked as Fang's grip tightened on me. I was about to ask what had happened when I heard Angel's three words in my head that made me feel dizzy.

_Shortie's gone missing._

**WHAT?! SHORTIE'S GONE?! Where is Shortie? What happened to her? All in the next chapters! I'll try to update every weekend cause I've got a ton of homework and I'm in the middle of a homecoming crisis right now. Anyway, please tell me what you think. Was this chapter any good? I hope so. Thanks for all the reviews!! I'll update soon.**

**xxthexxblackxxrosexx**


	14. Chapter 13: Iggy equals Worried Mother

**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson. Only the characters I make up and this fanfic belong to me. This is just a random idea I had and I've got some stuff written. If you like humor and FAX, check out my new story, Chibi, say what!**

You know the dude that's dressed like a candy cane and hides in all those pictures? Where you have to find him? This was NOTHING like that.

Shortie had been missing for a week. Yes, an _entire_ week. We had no idea where she was or where else to look. We had searched her house, my house, DoReMi's and Boomer's houses, the mall, the school (though I don't know why she would go there), and all of our other favorite places to hang out. **She was nowhere to be found.**

I had gotten out of the hospital about three days after the 'accident.' Fang was now the one sticking to me like glue. Why? He was worried I would disappear like Shortie. DoReMi and Boomer had talked to people from school and asked them to keep watch for her. Moneybags had hired some search parties and 'private investigators' that were searching for clues and what not. Nudge was being quiet for once, Gazzy's digestive system was funkier that usual, and Angel was reading anyone's mind she could, seeing if she could pick up anything about Shortie. The adults were freaking and Ella was worried.

As for Iggy… Well, he was acting like a worried mother that had lost her child. Iggy searched the most of all of us (and he's _blind_) and when he wasn't searching, he was either pacing, shouting, or crying in his room, holding her guitar in his arms as if it were his last life line. I felt so bad for him.

I sat on the couch, face in hands, worrying about Shortie. It had been a whole week. Where could she be? Where were we not looking? I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Fang, staring at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"What for?" I asked, confused. He hadn't done anything.

"You've been through enough stress when it comes to me and the 'accident.' And now Shortie's missing. You've had to go through way to much lately." I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's how it's always been for us. I just wish we could find her. I'm worried cause we have made no progress over the span of a week. That's not a good sign." He nodded, kissing my forehead softly. I leaned against his shoulder, closing my eyes. Until the door creaked open.

"SHORTIE!" I shouted, staring at my short friend. She looked awful. Her eyes were swollen, one of them black, both of them bloodshot. Bruises and blood covered her arms and legs as well as her clothes, which were slightly ripped and frayed. Her hair was knotty and frizzy, filled with dirt. She spoke one word through her scratched lips before she fell to the ground.

"Iggy…" If your waiting for a THUMP! you won't hear one. I was so shocked by Shortie's appearance, I hadn't noticed Iggy run down the stairs and catch Shortie in his arms.

"Shortie. Oh, Shortie, wake up, please…" Iggy held Shortie, gently, whispering in her ear. Tears ran down his cheeks in both happiness she had returned and sadness of her wounded state. I cried for the same reasons, Fang's arms still encircled around me for comfort.

"Iggy, bring her over to the couch," Fang said softly, stroking my hair and standing us both up. His voice shook slightly. I looked back at him, shocked to see him gazing at Shortie in concern. _He actually cares for my friends…_ I thought. Inside, I smiled.

Iggy lifted Shortie into his arms, bride style, and walked over to the couch, laying the small girl down on her back. He knelled next to Shortie and took her hand in his own. I could tell he wasn't going to move anytime soon.

BANG!

The door burst open. The rest of the flock, Ella, DoReMi, Boomer, my mom, and Jeb ran into the living room. They were breathing heavily. Boomer pointed to Angel.

"She… heard… Shortie… back…" I blinked and looked back down at Shortie.

Amethyst was revealed as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Groaning slightly, she looked at her surroundings.

"Iggy?" Iggy head shot up and then looked in Shortie's direction as she whispered his name.

"Shortie! You're awake!" Iggy screamed, hugging the wounded girl. She smiled and hugged him back, tears flowing from her eyes. The group that had been standing by the doorway rushed over.

"Shortie, what happened to you? Who did this to you?" I choked out, looking at my friends injuries. Iggy picked her up and set her in his lap. Fang and I to his place, kneeling beside the couch while the others scattered around the room on chairs and the floor. Shortie murmured three words that barely reached my ears.

"I-I don't remember…"

Just great.

**OK, super sorry about not updating last weekend. I've been sick, I got a new puppy, homecoming is coming up, tons of schoolwork, and much more has been going on for me. So, yeah. You will find out what happened to Shortie in later chapters. She will explain exactly what went on when something else happens to one of the other characters. I'm saying who or what though. I'll try to update in the next week or so. Thanks for all the reviews!! Let me know what you think!**

**xxthexxblackxxrosexx**


	15. Chapter 14: The Blood Signed Letter

**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson. Only the characters I make up and this fanfic belong to me. This is just a random idea I had and I've got some stuff written. If you like humor and FAX, check out my new story, Chibi, say what!**

Looking at throw up is no fun. Smelling throw up is no fun. And being the person throwing up is NO FUN!

I shakily got to my feet after throwing up my dinner from the previous night into the toilet bowl… for like the fourth time. Walking over to the sink, I washed my face and brushed my teeth, trying to get rid of the nasty taste still lingering in my mouth. Gazing in the mirror, I saw my face was pale, bags under my eyes.

If you're wondering what is wrong with me, then you are just as confused as I am. Last night, I had felt fine. Nothing seemed wrong. I ate dinner, did my homework, and went to sleep since I was exhausted. Next thing I know, I running to the bathroom with a hand over my mouth. Not the way I planned on waking up this morning.

I closed my eyes, trying to keep my breath steady.

Have you ever felt burning hot and freezing cold at the same time? I'm getting that feeling now.

Opening my eyes, I turned around and tried to walk out the door, only to trip over my own feet, which were not doing what my brain was saying: _Left, right, left, right._ Instead my feet did this: _Left, right, RIGHT!_

Closing my eyes again, I prepared to hit the floor. I felt someone's arms wrap around me, catching me before I hit the ground. I opened my eyes slowly to see Fang's dark pajama pants in front me, his light tan feet barely seen beneath them. He slowly lifted me up, leaning me against the wall so I wouldn't fall.

"Are you alright?" he said, softly. I tried to nod my head, but groaned and grabbed it with my hands. "Max, what's wrong?" I heard his voice filled with concerned.

"M-My head hurts. I'm d-dizzy. I f-feel really w-weak." Fang's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me to his bare chest. Did I forget to mention he did NOT have a shirt on?

"I heard you throwing up. I was going to check on you when you tripped." I smiled as he whispered in my ear. _He was checking to make sure I was OK…_ I felt special.

"T-Thanks." I whispered back to him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For catching me when I fell." I looked up at him. He smiled, pressing his forehead to my own.

"I always will." His lips met mine in a soft kiss.

Fang picked me up, bride style, and carried me to my room. He laid me on my bed and covered me with the sheets, quickly kissing my forehead. I was disappointed when he left the room. I heard some water running and then gave Fang a questioning look as he walked back in with a wet washcloth. Sitting on the side of the bed, he wiped my face with the cloth. It felt wonderful on my warm face.

"Does that help?" he asked softly, one hand gently gripping my own. I nodded, closing my eyes, enjoying the cool water the rag was soaked in. He got back up, about to leave again. I tried to get up myself. Unsuccessfully. I looked up at Fang whose hand was on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?" I raised an eyebrow at the question.

"I have to get ready for school, just like you." He shook his head.

"You're not going to school."

"Why not?" I asked, quietly.

"You were just puking your guts out. Not to mention your head hurts, you're dizzy, and you said you felt weak. There's no way I'm letting you go to school in this condition." Fang answered, stroking my hair lightly. I blinked.

"Well, everyone else is going. Jeb is out of town and mom has work today. Even Total is going to school with Angel. She mentioned something about pet day? Who's going to take care of me if I'm in such a 'serious condition,' _Doctor_?" I put air quotes around serious condition. Fang smirked, leaning forward and kissing me on the lips, pushing me down to the bed in the process.

"You're lucky, you know," Fang said, walking back to the door of my room after the kiss. I was lying on my bed, confused. Looking up at him, I asked.

"Why?" Fang looked back at me, smirking, halfway out the door.

"This doctor makes house calls." He pointed to himself and winked at me, closing the door after he left.

I fell back onto my pillow, blushing my butt off. This was going to be an interesting day.

_~A little later~_

Ever had a very bad stomachache? I have one right now and it's EXTREMELY painful!

I was currently lying on my bed just where Fang had left me. He had informed my mother he was playing doctor today and told her not to worry about anything. Surprisingly, my mom was overjoyed that Fang wanted to stay and play 'House.' _Now she lets him skip school…_ I thought as I heard my door open. Iggy waltzed in with his backpack over his shoulder. I raised an eyebrow as he came to a halt beside my bed.

"Are you sick?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, Iggy. I'm just staying home from school for the fun of it."

"Uh huh. I thought you were supposed to set a good example for the kids."

"Iggy, my dinner apparently didn't agree with me. That's all I can say. Otherwise, I have no idea what's wrong with me. I want to go to school, but Fang is forcing me to stay home." Iggy grinned stupidly.

"And you're not excited about that?" I sighed.

"I am…" I started. "I just don't want to have make up work at school."

"Well, so much for that." He was still grinning stupidly.

"You seem very happy." Iggy shrugged.

"Shortie called me last night and we talk for hours. She's feeling better and I get to see her after school." I smiled, happy Shortie was OK. It had been a little more than a week since she had collapsed on our doorstep.

"That's great, Iggy!" He nodded his head.

"I know! So, I'll see you later." He waved and walked out the door… still grinning.

"OK, Ig." Laughing slightly, I sighed again and stared at the ceiling, my stomach still aching. I closed my eyes.

"Breakfast is served!" My door opened again. Fang walked through like an Italian chef, holding a tray of food above his head. I blinked, staring at him. He set the food on my desk and then came over to the bed. Lifting me by the arms, he gently sat me up against the wall, a pillow behind my back for comfort, and the tray sitting on my lap. He sat next to me.

"So?" I blinked again.

"Um…"

"Aren't you hungry?" I nodded. "Then, eat up."

"You did this for me?" He scratched the back of his head as I stared at the plate full of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. And orange juice. (And you know, butter and syrup and stuff like that.)

"Well… Iggy did the pancakes and eggs. I didn't want the house to burn down." I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Fang raised an eyebrow confused. I smiled.

"That was making me breakfast in bed. And for making more than half of it yourself… for me."

"It was just the microwave and toaster." I laughed.

"I don't care. It's more than you usually do." He chuckled, kissing my forehead as I bit into the toast.

"In that case, I should do this more often."

_~Even later~_

If you know anything about me, you know that I am _very_ impatient. I really don't like waiting for anything or anyone. But Fang had asked me to just hang on the couch for a little bit while he did something in my room. What he was doing, I had no idea and, frankly, I wasn't sure I wanted to find out.

I stared at the 'pretty pillow' Shortie had been holding the night of the social, bored out of my head. It had been like 20 minutes. What was that boy doing?

Said person came running down the stairs. Coming over to the couch, Fang picked me up bride style again and began back up the stairs.

"What were you doing?" He smiled.

"You'll see." I raised an eyebrow as he opened the door to my room. I gasped.

Fang's Apple TV and screen were connected to the wall across from my bed. Scented candles were lit, sitting on top of my desk and nightstand. The lights were dimmed and the bed was covered with soft fuzzy pillows and blankets. I looked up a Fang, shocked.

"What is all this for?" I whispered. He smiled, walking over and sitting down on the bed, setting me in his lap.

"I've wanted to do this for awhile. I guess you could consider this a first date. You've been stressed out the past few months (well, actually our whole lives). I want to relax for once," he whispered in my ear, hugging me from behind. I leaned against him.

"Thank you… again. This is so sweet." He kissed the side of my neck.

"Anything for you."

_~Much, much later~_

For the rest of the day, we pretty much just laid on my bed and watched movies or (during the boring parts ONLY) made out. It was one of the best days I'd ever had. Fang and I spent the whole day together, just the two of us, talking and 'hanging out.' By the time the first movie was over, I felt fine. It was like I wasn't even sick, just extremely tired. Fang insisted that I stay home all day though. And I wasn't going to argue with him (I wasn't complaining either).

Iggy came home just to ruin our day. He brought the homework that we had missed just as Live Free or Die Hard had ended. Fang, after making sure I was OK, left to do his homework and promised we would make out again later. Frankly, I was looking forward to it.

I slowly walked down the stairs and headed for door after hearing a honk from the mailman. I continued across the yard until I reached the mailbox. Grabbing everything inside the box and the newspaper laying on the ground next to it, I went back inside.

_Bill… Bill… Bill… What?_ I dropped the letter I was holding. My mom apparently had a lot of bills. But that wasn't what made me freak out. The letter I dropped had this address:

**Maximum Ride**

**We know where you are**

**We know where to find you**

**Good luck hiding this scar**

**And trust us, what we say is true**

Um… What? Can we say freaky much? I picked up the envelope and set the rest of the mail on the table. Walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards my room, I continued to study the letter. Who had sent it? What does the stuff on the front mean?

I quietly opened and closed the door to my room. Turning the envelope over, I ran my finger under the closing. I pulled out a card. On the card was a baby girl in a cute little purple dress, smiling up at me. In sharpie, I could see bird wings drawn on either side of her back. Narrowing my eyes, I opened the card. Something fell out. I looked down, my eyes widening in shock. I slowly lifted my head, looking back up at the card to see this written:

**Congratulations on your delivery!**

Below that, this was written… in blood:

**The delivery that you'll be having in nine months, anyway. **

**-The School**

I continued to stare at the words in with a terrified look glued to my face. I hesitantly looked back down at the object that had fallen out of the card with horror.

There, laying at my feet, was a pregnancy test.

**It's getting A LOT bigger than prom now, right?**

**OK, I have something to say. I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!! (a billion more so's follow) that I haven't updated for more than a month!!!!!!! I've had a bus load of homework, family drama, friend drama, guy drama, the guy I like crushing my ego, etc. and I totally didn't have time to write. I hope that this super long chapter will help you forgive me! I also give you air hugs and more imaginary candy!!! *squeezes reviewers and hands out candy***

**Anyway, back to the chapter. I hope you guys like it. Most of it is just fluff, I know, but I hope you like it anyway. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, especially the ending. I thank all of you for the reviews and also the people who sent me messages even when I wasn't writing, checking to see if I was doing OK. You are all the best!**

**Read and review please. I'd like at least 150 reviews before I post the next chapter (please). Thanks!**

**xxthexxblackxxrosexx**

**P.S. I will post a chapter for Chibi, say what?! in the next few days. Check it out later this week. Thanks!**


	16. ATTENTION! READ IF YOU WANT MORE!

**ATTENTION!!!**

Hey guys. You have NO idea how sorry I am for not updating. It's been so long. I've been trying to write my own book, write music, and create my own website so I've been distracted by other projects. But also, a lot of family and friend issues have effected me, not in a good way either. Again, I'm really sorry. I love this story but I need to know that I'm not wasting my time writing this. I have other projects I can work on. But, if you want, I will keep writing. I need to know that people want more of this story. Here's my offer.

If I get more that 30 more comments (nice comments) on this notice, I'll keep going. I've gotten messages saying I need to update. But I need a reason to update. For the 3rd time, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a long time. School is almost over and then I can get away from most of my problems that are keeping me down. Help me out by letting me know if you want more of this fanfic or not.

Thanks. Fly on!

Shortie (aka xxthexxblackxxrosexx)


	17. Chapter 15: Shortie's Secret OO

**IT'S A CHAPTER THIS TIME!!!!**

**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson. Only the characters I make up and this fanfic belong to me. This is just a random idea I had and I've got some stuff written. If you like humor and FAX, check out my new story, Chibi, say what!**

Positive… Positive… Positive… Negative… Positive…. Positive… Positive… Positive… Positive… Positive… Negative… Positive… Positive… Negative… Positive… Positive… Positive… Positive… Positive… Positive… Positive…

My eyes widened as I read the 21 pregnancy tests that lay on my bed. I went to the drug store and bought 20 more just to be safe. And those were the results. The negatives didn't come close to the positives.

This was not good. I had so many questions! First, how the he!! did I become pregnant in the first place? I'm still a freaking virgin! Never had sex in my life and I don't plan to any time soon! And how does the school know about this? What am I going to tell my mom? My friends? The flock? Fang…? I wanted to throw up just thinking about it….

I guess this explains why I've felt so bad lately. Every morning I feel sick and later I'm fine. Cramps in my stomach. No wonder… Oh my gosh, how did this happen?!?!?!

Grabbing the pregnancy tests, I put them in a zip lock bag and sealed it shut. I hid them under the bed, hoping they wouldn't be found. Looking around, I saw that it was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon. My mom had made me stay home today but also made Fang go to school, saying he had missed enough already. While she was at work, I had gone to the drug store and now stood in horror, waiting for her to return. She was the first I had to tell. I couldn't hide this for long. And she was the one I trusted the most with this kind of thing…

"Max! I'm home!" I gulped as I heard the door shut and my mom's voice. Taking a deep breath, I opened my door.

"H-Hey mom. Do y-you mind coming up h-here a sec? I-I need to talk t-to you." Way to go. Real smooth. She's not gonna suspect a thing! (NOTE SARCASM!)

Mom appeared at the top of the stairs in no time. Her face showed that she was clearly confused.

"What is it, Max?" I tried to smile. She saw it was fake and rushed over to me. "Max?"

"I-I'm fine. Can we talk i-in my r-room?"

"Of course!" I nodded and walked back into my room, sitting on my bed. Mom sat next to me. "What's wrong, Max? You seem tense."

I 'twidled my thumbs' and took another deep breath.

"M-Mom… Can you get the plastic b-bag out form under my bed? P-Please?"

"Sure." I heard confusion in her voice. She bent over and felt around for the bag. Sitting up with the bag in hand, Mom looked at it. Her eyes widened.

"Max… What are these doing in your room? Whose are they?" Tears formed on the corners of my eyes._ Please don't let her get mad at me…_

"T-They're mine…"

"What?! Yours?! Pregnancy tests?! Why?!" I felt a tear fall. Shakily, I stood up and took the card the School had sent me out of my desk drawer and handed it to Mom. She looked it over and gasped, turning her attention back to me.

"You didn't…?"

"No! Mom, I wouldn't! I've never had sex and I don't plan to until marriage! You've got to believe me!" More tears fell. She stood up and hugged me tightly.

"I do, Max, I do. I just need to make sure." I sniffed and breathed deeply… again. "Do you have any idea how this could've happened?" I shook my head. She kissed my forehead and looked me in the eyes. She smiled at me. "It's OK, Max. We'll figure this out. Together."

"You're not mad at me?" She blinked.

"Of course not! This is not your fault! You had nothing to do with it so how could I be mad. I'll help you any way I can and we'll get through this." I smiled and nodded, wiping my tears away with my hand.

"T-Thanks, Mom."

"No problem, honey. Just remember I'm here if you need to talk."

"I will."

_One down, so many more to go…_

**The next day, at band practice**

"Guys… I'm pregnant."

BA DUM CHING!

I looked at Boomer, who was currently sitting behind her drum set. She grinned stupidly but then frowned.

"You kidding, right?" I shook my head.

"Wish I was, Boomer, wish I was." Her mouth dropped open. DoReMi sighed deeply, extremely calm for some odd reason. Shortie's reaction, however, was even more unexpected.

"NOOO!!!" She fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Her whole body trembled. DoReMi and I both ran over to her as Boomer came out from behind her drum set to do the same.

"Shortie? What's wrong?" She looked up at me with he huge violet eyes.

"P-Please tell me your n-not s-serious!" She was begging me.

"Shortie, I'm completely serious. Trust me, I wish I wasn't but I am!"

"No… Not you too…" I blinked.

"What do you mean 'not me two?'" She took a deep breath, crying even harder.

"I mean, I'M PREGNANT TOO!"

I definitely was NOT expecting that…

**OK, I got more than 70 emails today from all you people. WOW! Not to mention many threats. My favorite was the one where pirates are going to come and hunt me down to stab me with a carrot… or something like that.**

**CLIFFY!!!!! MWHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!! But don't worry, I will update as soon as I can! But I need feedback!**

**I hope this chapter is a good one. I haven't written in a while. Let me know if I still got it!**

**I will explain exactly what's happened later on in the story. But I need to know if this chapter is any good!!!**

**(Oh yeah, and I may be known as Shortie but I'm NOT pregnant! Just thought I would clarify that!)**

**Shortie! :P**


	18. Chapter 16: Dark Angel I Love You

**Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. It belongs to James Patterson. Only the characters I make up and this fanfic belong to me. This is just a random idea I had and I've got some stuff written. If you like FAX, check out my other stories for Maximum Ride!**

_Let's have a recap, shall we?_

_OK, I told my mom about me being pregnant. She was shocked but says she'll be here to support me and that we will figure it out together. I avoided Fang the rest of the night and the next morning. I was not ready to tell him yet. Instead of staying at home, I called a band meeting, telling them I had something serious to say. After I said I was pregnant, Boomer thought it was a joke, DoReMi remained calm and Shortie totally lost it! Picking up from there…_

"I mean, I'M PREGNANT TOO!"

Definitely wasn't expecting that. My eyes grew wide.

BA DUM CHING!

"I'm not kidding Boomer!" Shortie screamed. Boomer frowned, putting her drumsticks back down and walking back over to the small, crying girl.

"Shortie…?" She looked at me. "What do mean you're pregnant? You and Iggy haven't…?" Now, her eyes grew wide as she shook her head violently.

"No! No! We haven't, I swear! I don't know how I am b-but…"

"But what?"

"I g-got a letter from t-the S-School…" That was definitely not expected either.

"THE SCHOOL?!" She flinched and nodded.

"Y-Yeah. I don't know how they know me but I-I got a card. It said 'Congratulations on your d-delivery' and then under that is said in b-blood "The delivery you'll be having in 9 months anyway.' It was signed f-from the School."

"And there was a pregnancy test inside?" Shortie nodded again. I sighed. "That's exactly what happened to me."

"Max, what are we going to do?" Shortie sniffed. DoReMi rubbed her back gently.

"It's OK. Boomer and I will be here for both of you. So will Josh. So will the flock." At that statement, Shortie's eyes grew wide.

"Oh no! What about Iggy?! Oh my gosh, he's going to hate me. He's going to leave me." She began crying and buried her face in her hands, shaking like a leaf. I hugged her tightly.

"No, he won't. Ig is not that kind of guy." She sniffed loudly. We all sat quietly as Shortie continued to cry. To put it simply: Everyone was REALLY confused.

"Hey guys, hate to ruin the moment, but we have company." Boomer's remark startled me and, as I turned around, my face grew pale and my palms began to sweat.

Fang was standing right outside the door.

* * *

Boomer, DoReM, and Shortie were gone.

Fang stood tense and stiff before me, glaring with his arms crossed. I didn't know how much he knew but I sure was eager to find out.

Thinking of the only way to do this without totally losing my sanity, I took out the card the School sent me from my bag and threw it at Fang's feet. I wasn't going to beg, get on my knees, and cry for him to believe me when I said it was not my fault. It was Fang. He believed what he wanted to believe.

Fang glared at the card, picked it up, and threw something at feet in return: my bag of pregnancy tests. Eyes widening and hands trembling, I grabbed them and stuffed them in my bad, blushing hard out of embarrassment and nerves.

I heard footsteps… Fang most likely walking away from me in disgust. I wasn't paying attention to anything but the floorboard my gaze was centered on. This fact made me unprepared when I was pushed to the ground roughly and kissed passionately by my dark haired, dark eyed boyfriend.

His lips moved against mine with such love and desire, my mind totally went dead. My heart sped up and my only thought was how much I loved him and wanted this kiss. His arms were wrapped tightly around me; one circled my waist, the other's hand pushing my back to bring me closer to his chest. I wrapped my own arms around his neck, hands desperately gripping his hair and stroking his face.

It seemed to last for a lifetime. I never wanted it to stop. I never wanted it to end. I never wanted to wake from that perfect reality of being with Fang forever.

Sadly, all things come to end.

His dark brown, almost black eyes, seemed to look into my very heart, mind, and soul. _I love you. You know that right?_ He said this without words.

I nodded. Tears started to glide swiftly down my cheeks. A smooth and gentle hand wiped them away. _I'm sorry._ I said this with my glistening, watery eyes. _I just didn't know what or how to tell you…_

Kissing me softly on the nose, Fang smiled a genuine smile. _It's OK, Max. I believe you 100 percent._

More tears… All wiped away by the dark angel who, for some odd and unexplainable reason, loved me. _Thank you. I'm just so confused… I don't know what to do…_

He nuzzled my cheek, still gazing into my eyes. _We'll figure it out. Together. I promise._

I REALLY needed to stop crying. Like any second now………..............................................

Or not.

_Fang… I…_ Blushing, I couldn't finish the statement, even if I wasn't speaking it. Just too many emotions swirling around in my little head…

_You love me. I know. _Fang chuckled, smiling again, and kissing my lips quickly. He laid his forehead on mine. We sat there, for who knows how long, not caring about anything but each other.

Fang just knew me inside and out... Which made this whole situation go a lot smoother than planned.

I felt a whole lot better knowing Fang would be with me through everything coming in the future. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought...

**(hides behind a bullet proof glass shield) Please don't kill me! I have cookies, candy, and cake!**

**Next Time On… THIS: Shortie tells Iggy!!! (plays scary music)**

**I hope this chapter was OK. I haven't written this in forever so I hope it makes sense and that everyone likes it!**

**I will try and update when I can. Drama has cooled down now. Life is actually pretty good at the moment. I've gotten a ton of emails from ppl asking for me to update so I hope this chapter is what you hoped for. Or at least enough to keep you guys reading.**

**Awwwww FLUFF! Lol**

**Anyway, please review. I can't believe how many I've gotten over the past months. I smile every time I get a FF email saying some1 reviewed one of my stories. I finally just had to write some more so I hope you guys can stick w/ me till the end of this FF. You guys' support means the world to me.  
**

**Should I continue my other fanfics?**** If you haven't read them, I would appreciate if you did and told me what you think! I'll update all of them ASAP!**

**I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU GUYS! FLY ON!**

**Firefly (aka Shorty) (aka xxthexxblackxxrosexx) =]**

**P.S. I am OFFICIALY… 16! =] yaaaaaay**

**P.P.S. I'VE GONE BETA! Check out my profile for details! Thank ya! =D**


End file.
